Beyond the Digi-world
by Celery-13
Summary: The world is changing and the Digi-Destined are going to face an impossible enemy from another realm. Even if the enemy is impossible a new friend the goddess Angel will help the Digi-Destined face this enemy. Can they win with the help of a Goddess or will they full under the impossible enemy. Beta Reader: Ricku28
1. The new girl Angel?

Beyond the Digi-World

Chapter one:The new girl... Angel

It is the year 2003 one week after the battle with Armageddemon...  
and Davis and Veemon were just starting their day late again.

Davis was running to school with Veemon on his shoulder as he saw an old man who was finding it hard to cross the road. Davis then said "Veemon let's give that old man a hand." Veemon nodded as Davis ran over to help.

Davis then helped the old man cross as the old man said to Davis "The Darkness is coming to save us all."

Davis then started and fall back as the old man to disappear in a flash of light. Veemon was shocked as he said to his partner "Davis what old man? I can't see one."

Davis just started to shake his head "Sorry Veemon I don't know what happened there. Let's go before we're late again." Davis started to think of the event, maybe his imagination or maybe it was something else. All he knows is that he was late.

Davis then started to run to school with his digimon holding on his shoulder. In the back of Davis' mind, the words of the old man were repeating over and over again "The Darkness is coming to save us all." All Davis could think was: Save us from what?

* * *

In class Five minutes later...

Davis and Veemon ran into class as the teacher was introducing a new student.

"Late again Davis? Go sit in the back next to the empty row." Veemon jumped of Davis shoulder as he started to sit on the window sill. Davis then took his seat as the teacher tuned to the new girl "Now Angel, please introduce yourself."

The girl stepped forward "Hello my name is Angel and I will be joining your class from now on. I hope we can all be friends." She bowed then looked up and stared in to Davis' eyes. Time seemed to stop around them only for her to walk up and sit on Davis' desk "So you're Davis. Nice to meet you 'hero.'" She then moved back and said as time restored "Teacher can I sit there in the back next to the window." The Teacher nodded as she started to walk over to the site. Before sitting down behind Davis. She said softly only so Davis could hear her "see you after class hero."

Well sitting in class Davis was thinking about what had just happened with the new girl. "Okay... so that new girl called me 'Hero.' I did save the world from evil digimon not just once, but twice. It's good to know that someone knows me because of that, but it seemed like she stopped time or something. I'll need to talk with the others about her after class. Maybe later, I'll see if she'll tell me what she did. Damn, I never really have been good at talking to and thinking about talking to a girl; and it hasn't been this hard since Kari. Come on Davis, it's not that hard to talk to a girl. You do it all the time, just a week ago, you were on a date with Kara from the cheerleader squad. That did not work out that well, now that I think about it. Damn, I get distracted too easily. Angel is just the new girl. I just need to go and talk to her after class."

After class Davis walked over to Angel only for a group of teens from the class to rush at the new girl. Most of the class asked Angel if they could show her around, only for her to break away and reply happily "I think goggles over here will show me around. So thank you, but no thank you." She ran up to Davis, and the class just looked down before walking away from the new girl and their class clown.

Kari and TK had seen Angel drag Davis out the class, Kari looked at TK before saying to her boyfriend "So what the Hell just happened."

TK just looked on in shock before he replied, "I don't know, but she looks like she may be a good match for Davis."

Kari just looked at their retreating figures before she answered. "We'll see. Davis always had bad taste in girls, except for me."

TK struggling to hold back his laughter got a moment before Gatomon and Patamon walked/flew over, "Come on, you two have another class to go to." Gatomon chided.

They started to walk out of the classroom before Kari realized that Angel had pulled Davis out of the classroom before he could grab the sleeping form of DemiVeemon "I'll go and get Veemon before we forget the little guy." Kari ran to the window that the small blue dragon had begun sleeping before picking him up.

Veemon started to open his eyes to say "Ten more minutes." Veemon slowly started to fall back to sleep as Kari laughed saying "All right, have a good sleep Veemon." She then holding the dragon turned to her boyfriend and digimon as they walked to the next class.

Meanwhile, Angel and Davis talked as they walked around the school, with Davis being shy and staying behind her. She started to smile as said happily "So goggles, what was it you were wanting to ask me, now that we're... alone."

Davis has no idea what to say before he said "I...I...I..."

Angel laughed as she began trying to reassure Davis "It's okay, you can tell me, just breathe before you run out of air."

Davis just said, not in his normal strong voice, "My name is Davis so please give me the respect of calling me that."

Angel smiled, "You already have my respect Davis. So will 'Davis' show me around the school?"

Davis smiled before he agreed. "Okay, let's start."

Davis then started to walk ahead as Angel flicked her wrist. A flash of light started to change the world around Davis and Angel. It looked like they were in old abandoned version of the school with weird black goo covering the wall and doors. All Davis could say was "That's weird, are we in the Digi-World?"

Davis touched a wall only for it to move, the same way as the ground had moved in the dream world, where he and the other DigiDestined had faced MaloMyotismon. Davis started to laugh "Oh, this is the dream world. It looks like we should be safe here, Angel." Davis turned around to face the new girl with a confident smile on his face.

Angel shot a confused glance at Davis she hadn't thought he would take the test so lightly. Davis walked over and smiled, "Angel we will get out of here. Just stay close to me and I'll protect you."

Angel nodded and played along with the young DigiDestined. Davis walked ahead when they both heard a girl's scream. Davis started to run in the direction of the loud noise, and Angel ran after him. The scream can again from behind a door. Davis just kicked the door hard enough to break it. Davis rushed in to find a girl was in the corner holding a sword made of Black Chrome Digizoid. The girl stood and attacked Davis aiming to cut his head clean off. Davis jumped back, "Angel, I was wrong, we aren't safe here. Run!" He then got his D-3 out. "Come on, if this is the dream world work. DigiArmor Energize!"

Davis started change as his body started to be covered by red flames only for the girl to charge at him. The flames disappeared, revealing him to be covered in armor similar to that of Flamedramon. The strange girl started to swing her sword, aiming to cut Davis as he jumped back and fired a "Fire Rocket!" Right at the girls feet, knocking her back while Davis charged at her as his armor disappeared. As she fell, Davis disarming grabbed her sword and ripped it from her grasp, then pushed the girl to the ground. Davis, about to see if the girl was alright, was surprised when the girl's body changed into black goo. Davis quickly ran off to find where Angel went, carrying the sword the girl had just used.

Watching from a place called The Void, Angel looking over Davis as a man in golden armor approached, "Goddess, why did you give him the test without telling him?"

Angel smiled as she said "It's simple. He's a hero who has already faced a world like this. I know he has potential, and I want to see how he has progressed so far, my golden knight."

The knight nodded only to reply "Well then, I'll head back to my mission. I just hope that green boy isn't still making bad jokes."

Angel laughed before looking back at Davis seeing him try to find her, even if it seems like she disappeared, lost to the realm they had stumbled upon. She smiled, shadow monsters were attacking Davis, but he just cut them down and pushed on like they were nothing.

* * *

Back in the real world...

Kari and TK were sitting in class as they realized that Davis and Angel had disappeared. Kari checked her D3 only to see that Davis had disappeared from the school. Kari changed the settings on the map, trying to find him in the real world, but could not see Davis' D3 signal anywhere. Kari started to feel some darkness coming from the hallway. She quickly made up an excuse as she ran out the class room to go look for the source.

TK, realizing something was wrong, got up to follow, only for their teacher to say, "TK, please return to your seat."

TK turned his head with a face that seemed to ask for the teachers apology, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that." He ran out of the classroom as Patamon and Gatomon started to go after their partners.

Back in the world with Davis, he was still looking for Angel when a monster made of the black goo attacked him. Davis stood in a fighting pose, having learned a little about swordplay from Cody, and held the sword in a ready position as the monster started to take form. Davis watched as it changed into a clone of him holding the same sword.

The double smiled as he charged towards Davis. Davis brought the sword up and blocked the attack. "Okay, this is getting really weird. Who, or what, are you?"

The monster smiled as it responded in a distorted version of Davis' voice. "I am the thing you fear more than anything... Yourself!" Davis tried to attack, only for his double to block and counter, cutting Davis' arm. Davis dropped the sword from the pain, and as the sword touched the ground, it was eaten by the black goo. Davis grabbed his bleeding arm as he dodged a few of the double's attacks. The double laughed as he kicked Davis to the ground, the black goo began to hold him in place. The double then raised his sword, ready to deliver the coup de grâce, as a light appeared around Davis' left hand. The double hissed in pain and jumped back to escape the light.

"So, you're scared of light huh. Well how about some lightning... DigiArmor Energize!" Like before, Davis' body was hit by lightning as he changed into an armored version of himself, this time with Raidramon's armour appearing around him. Davis burst free of the goo and got up, he then walked over to his cowering double. "So, you are a shadow made from my fear, huh? Well, you forgot one important thing. When you face your fears, that is when true courage appears. Even if I am fighting alone in this world, I will win with the power my friends give me! Thunder Blast!" The attack hit the double, turning him back into black goo. Davis started to feel tired as he changed back into his normal form.

Davis eyes started to get heavy, and his vision became bleary as he feel to the ground with his blood mixing with the goo. Angel appeared over the Davis as she said "You have failed this test, Davis but I see your potential and skill. I have chosen you to be the first Beyonder." Angel flicked her wrist, causing light to surround them, taking them back into the real world.

* * *

Kari and TK were running around the school, looking for their goggle-wearing friend, only to see him lying with his back against the wall, blood dripping for his left hand, and Angel trying to clean his wound with a golden cloth. Kari and TK ran to his side only for TK to see the cut. "I'll take him to the nurse's office, you and Angel head back to class." The two girls nodded as TK lifted Davis who was falling in to a deep sleep.

In Davis mind he started to feel the dark goo from before begin to cover him. Davis heard the words that the strange old man from before had said "The Darkness is coming to save us all!"

Davis began struggling, trying to free himself from the darkness, only for him to see a light coming from his chest, where his heart is. A golden light began to fill the dark room. "So that's why this darkness is trying to consume me."

Nothing was said until Davis saw his Double who just smirked at him. "Do you really think you can win and stop an evil like me? If so, then you're a fool. You have no idea what you're even up against, yet you still persist in trying to be one of the few that are destined to save the world."

Davis just laughed at it, "Never stopped me before." He said, suddenly the images of all his friends, Tai, TK, Kari, Izzy, all of them, appeared behind him. "We'll just have to stop you together."

The Double laughed at this, "Well I'd like to see you and your 'friends' try."

Davis laughed as he walked away with his friends, "You know, I almost feel bad for you, not knowing the strength that comes with friendship,

In the nurse's office, Davis was getting stitches in his arm. As soon Davis opened his eyes, the nurse looked at him. "Well, Davis, it looks like you've woken up. Are you going to tell me what happened to you arm?"

Davis just looked away, "No, I can't. I'm sorry."

The nurse just nodded as if she expected that. "Okay Davis, although you needed stitches, you didn't lose too much blood. I think that I'll have you go back to class, but no Soccer for the rest of the week." Davis nodded as he stood up. He quickly thanked the nurse before leaving her office.

When he got back to class, Davis walked to his sit and saw Angel talking to Kari, TK and the digimon. Davis give a cheesy smile to the group before taking his set. The day continued as normal, but on Davis' way home he started to try and tell the others what had happened that morning. Just as he opened up his mouth to speak, Angel stopped time. "Davis, I need for you to keep what happened a secret."

Davis turned to face Angel as he said "So you did cause whatever it was that happened in the school. Why? And more important, how?"

Angel smiled "You're the hero, right? I needed to test you make sure you were ready for the coming darkness, please don't let your friends know just yet, I'll tell you when the time is right though; and how I did it, is something that my angel can tell you. COME FORTH BLUE FLAME!"

Behind Angel a blue light shined as a girl with two white wings, blue eyes and golden blond hair appeared. The angel, probably named Blue Flame, started to bow as it said something like "sahfadfdlkfgkafghasdfhdkhgsf!" To a Davis.

"Blue Flame said 'Hello,' Davis and that 'we share power with one another.' That's how we can take you to the 'dream world' as you call it but we call it the Void." Angel both translated and explained.

Davis started to jump back only for Blue Flame to fly over to Davis. The Angel grabbed his hand before saying "Davis... oikgjajiojioda!"

Davis looked confused as the Blue Flame started to return into Angel before Angel said "I'm about to start time again, so go back into the place you stood in before!"

Davis nodded, taking what she said as an order. Davis then began to think "Oh dear God, what have I gotten myself into this time?"

* * *

Next Time: Digimon... Davis and Veemon started to train under the goddess Angel but as the training heats up the Digi-World is attacked by a Davis double. The double rains down the pure darkness over the Digi-World, can the Digi-destan stop him or will they fall with the Digi-World.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all again next time...

Editor's note: I'm Ricku28, and this is my first Beta Read fic, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did!


	2. Training begins

**Chapter 2 Training begins/Digi-World attacked.**

Davis' POV

I was sitting in my room with Veemon, who was playing a PlayStation fighting game call 'Dead or Alive 2' with Angel; who was winning may I add. God what a messed up day; first, I was late for school, second, I met the new girl, third, I get sent to a world not that different from the dream world, and now Angel is living in my house. Seriously what, the hell, happened; she's a Goddess. The more I think about the more I feel like, I am going to break. The worse thing is, that she is sitting with a smile and laughing; with Veemon! She's lying, and making me lie, to my friends. Damn it I can't take it. She better tell me more about that monster or this coming darkness. Or oh goddess help me.

Oh look, Angel is jumping up and down over her win against Veemon. Wait... she beat Veemon? What the hell? He's the best player I know.

"I won Veemon. Your up Davis, lets have some fun." She said the last part with a wink.

Veemon passed me his controller, "Good luck Davis, you're going to need it. She's good." I nodded before picking my fighter "Jann Lee" I turned to face Angel before smiling, "You're going down, Angel."

She just smiled at that threat like it was nothing then picked 'Lei Fang,' "Alright Davis, let the massacre begin."

I turned back to the TV 'I'm going to take you down Angel.' The room was silent Until the TV announced: "Round One. Fight!"

End of Davis POV

It took only five minutes before Angel began doing her victory dance again. Davis just looked down in shame, "I won Davis but you're still pretty good; next time, you'd better play harder." Angel tried to comfort him.

Davis passed the remote to Veemon before laying back on his bed as the next game was about to begin. Davis started to drift off with the sound of the game playing in the background.

In the Digi-World Gennai was walking around pulling out old books from his library, when he felt a dark force in the world. Gennai started to draw power to his hands, when shadows appeared and attempted to consume Gennai. As the shadows started to fade, a Gennai Duplicate appeared from the shadow. The Duplicate started to walk out before saying in a twisted voice "And now the Digi-World with end by my hands."

* * *

Back in the real world, that night Davis was sleeping in his bed. Veemon was lying on the side of his bed as Angel walked in and sat down beside the bed. Angel started to sing softly as a light appeared around Davis and Veemon. Angel stopped, "I have given you both some of my strength. I hope this will give you a boost to help start your training."

She then started to leave the room, but stopped when she saw that Davis' arm was healed from the fight earlier.

At Four AM, in the real world Kari started to wake up, due to her D-3 working as an alarm. She started to get ready for the day ahead, since every morning she tries to get an hour run in before school. As she was about to pick up her backpack, she saw Davis outside in the park, along with Veemon and Angel, running around wearing some heavy looking backpacks. Kari did a double take before lying back down in bed, "Okay... I think I'd better get back to bed. I think I need more sleep!"

Davis, Angel and Veemon were running around the park when Davis decided to ask Angel a question that had been bugging him, "What's with you waking me and Veemon up at Four in the morning just so we can run around town wearing these heavy backpacks?"

Angel smiled sweetly before saying, "It's all part of your training Davis; and don't talk, just run. You'll need your breath." In a strangely evil voice.

Davis sighed as he looked forward and ran as fast as he could. Veemon wasn't far behind him as Angel said "Get a move on, you're both too slow."

Davis turned to face Angel with an angry face, " _We're_ too slow? What the hell are you talking about? This backpack is double my weight in gold, so how the hell can I go faster?"

Angel smiled sweetly as she walked over to Davis, suddenly punching him lightly in the right arm, "Davis, when you take that bag off, you'll be faster and stronger than before. So get moving now!" She shouted out the last part like a drill sergeant.

Davis just nodded, a little intimidated, and started to run off leaving Angel and Veemon behind. Davis closed his eyes as he started to feel the wind pass by his face, and his body began to be lifted by the wind around him. Angel smiled, "He's finally starting to get it."

Veemon looked up at Angel with a confused glance, "What do you mean by that?"

Angel smiled down at Veemon, "It means that he can pass through his limits, even from this short amount of training, he has grown in speed and possibly in strength too."

Veemon nodded as he watched his partner turn and run back. When Davis got back, he was out of breath, "Take a seat. I'll be back with some drinks in a minute." Angel told the blue haired boy.

The two partners watched Angel run off to a vending machine as Veemon asked Davis, "when did you get so fast?"

Davis just started to shrugged, "Well, I think all the training is paying off. Maybe, I just needed that push to reach my full Potential, Veemon."

Veemon smiled at his partner before he said "Well lets hope it rubs off on me too."

Davis nodded before softly patting Veemon on the forehead, saying "I hope so too, buddy."

Angel then ran back to the two partners, giving them each a soda. Angel put some magic on the can she gave to Davis to drink. The boy started to feel energy rush into his body, as he jumped up and started running around the park again, faster than before. Angel started to laugh, causing Veemon to ask her, "Why is Davis running around like a headless chicken?"

Angel smiled and laughed again before she answered, "It seems like he got a real boost."

Later that evening, Davis and Veemon were walking home from school, as Angel ran up to them, "Hey Davis, Veemon, wait up."

The two partners stopped to let the smiling goddess catch up. Davis just looked around, waiting for the next weird thing to happen, but Veemon was just having a tough time trying to read the look on Davis and Angel's faces. Angel smile mischievously, "Let's have another test Davis, but this time with Veemon."

Angel clapped her hands together as a light began to cover the goddess' two friends.

The light started to fade away, revealing that the three of them were now standing in the void. Davis started to look around as Veemon asked the first question on his mind, "Where are we? Wait a second, this place looks like the dream world... but why are we here? Is Myotismon back?"

Davis looked down at his partner before he turned to face Angel with a hint of anger in his voice as he asked, "So can I tell him, or are you going to stop time again? You know it's really getting old Angel."

Angel smiled as she said happily, "Yes, Veemon can know… So tell him. Then your test begins."

Davis just started to explain while looking at Veemon, "Veemon welcome to the Void. A world made by Angel, a goddess from another world." He broke off there as he turned to face Angel again, "Well, I think it's another world."

Veemon started to turn to face Angel, "Okay... so what's this test goddess? Me and Davis will pass it with flying colors!"

Angel smiled, "Alright, the test is simple, fight my guardian: The Golden Knight, Solon!"

Davis and Veemon nodded before turning to face a man in golden armor who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The man walked over to the partners before he scoffed. "A boy and his pet dragon. This seems like a waste of time, M'lady."

Davis frowned at the insult, "Veemon is not my pet, he's my best friend, and together we'll show you our power, Ready Veemon!"

Veemon nodded happily exclaiming, "Yeah Davis!"

Veemon and Davis started to stand next to one another only for Angel to walk in front of the Davis and Veemon before saying "This is your second test Davis. Win, and you'll become the first Beyonder. Lose, and well..."

Davis nodded grimly as he understood the unsaid words, getting ready to fight. Veemon on the other hand was confused, "What happens if we lose, Angel?"

Angel looked down sadly at the small dragon, "Let's just say that your world and many others are doomed if you lose."

Veemon nodded but still looked confused, Davis snapped him out of his thoughts with one sentence, "Like every other time, we will win together. Ready, Veemon."

Veemon jumped up, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

Angel smiled again, "Let the battle begin, the first team to be knocked out loses!"

Davis and Veemon both charged at the Golden Knight as he drew a sword of pure gold. The knight then attacked Veemon and Davis with one swing only for Davis to say at the last second "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon then started to armor Digivolve to Flamedramon. Davis was just covered in a cocoon of electricity before emerging with an armor akin to that of Raidramon. Davis and Veemon then blocked the slash, suddenly firing two attacks right at the knight. "Fire Rocket!/Thunder Blast!"

The attacks hit the Knight knocking him back a little, before he began to laugh, "Nice shot, but If that is all that both of you have, then you've already lost."

Davis and Flamedramon ran around the Knight, giving them time to charge a new attack, before they both charged in with it, calling out "Flaming Lightning!"

The unison attack was stopped by Solon, then he threw them at Flamedramon, who got hit so hard that he changed back into Veemon. Solon then turned to Davis to taunt him, "Is that it boy? This is nothing. Give me your all, or both of you will fall by my hands." Solon started to swing his sword at Davis cutting the same arm that had been cut before. But by slashing, Solon was off balance, letting Davis grab the golden sword.

Davis smiled before pulling the Knight closer, "Is that all you can do, Knight? A dumb cut?" Davis eyes started to glow gold as his armor around him changed into the armor of Magnamon. Davis laughed as he brought his free hand up, "Lets end this. Magna, PUNCH!"

Davis punched the Knight in the gut with his gauntlet covered in a golden energy. The Knight lied still on the ground, as Davis slowly walked over. The Knight started to feel fear, but it went away when Davis smiled as he held his hand out to Solon. "So, do we win yet, Golden Knight?"

The knight jumped up from the ground and attacked Davis, "Not on your life." Davis jumped back as his armor disappeared into shadows. Davis ran to get some space between him and the knight as he felt fear. Davis was pressed up against a wall seeing his life flash before his eyes as the Knight swung his sword to try and kill the young Digidestined.

The warrior was about to kill the boy with one swing, but at the last second, Davis looked up; feeling the wind blow around him. He charged forward, dodging the blade's swing, and grabbing the hilt, ripping the sword out of Solon's grasp. Davis was then about to be punched by the Knight, but Davis used the sword to block the punch, when the blade disappeared and reappeared in the Knight's hand.

Davis looked in shock, "What the hell just happened!?"

The knight laughed as he faded away, "Well, it looks like you passed Kid. Taking the sword was the test, the fight was just to see how strong you and your friend are."

Veemon got up off the ground before groggily walking over to his partner, "We did it Davis..."

Davis nodded as Angel ran up to them, "Davis, you and Veemon have passed the test." Davis nodded and was about to speak only for Angel to interrupt "Davis, believe me when I tell you that being able to grab the sword you just grabbed is a gift. When someone can hold that sword, they are destined to pull a holy sword from deep within their soul."

She then bowed before Davis pulled her up, "Stop. what're you doing? Okay, so I passed the test, big whoop. Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Angel just looked at Davis with a hint of pity in her eyes, before turning away, "You're not ready yet. Even though you can take the sword from Solon, you're still too weak to stop the coming Darkness alone."

Davis began to grow angry, "Don't you get it? I'm never damn alone! The Digidestined and Veemon are always there for me. Also, what the hell is a Beyonder?"

Angel started to walk up to Davis and put her hand on his cut. Her hand started to glow green. The cut was letting blood flow down his hand. Angel smiled as the cut slowly started to close. She then said happily, "Davis a Beyonder is a guardian of the multiverse. A long time ago, the multiverse faced an impossible evil, formed from the pain and despair of all worlds. When this evil appeared, the 1st Beyonder was born. A hero who was able to push back the evil. When the war was over, the hero died; and his power was lost to time. The Beyonders are people with the will and hope to reach the power once lost to time."

Davis started to look down in realization, "And that monster from yesterday, he was one of the enemies we're up against." Angel nodded before Davis looked up and said "Take us back to the real world, and Angel, don't stop me this time. I am going to tell the Digidestined about this." Angel nodded as she clapped her hands together, taking the three back to earth.

Meanwhile in the Digi-World, the Dark monsters were showing up and attacking Digimon all over sever. One of the monsters turned into the shadow of Davis from before. He then started to face a computer screen on the floor and say in a dark voice, "Hello, I am Daisuke Motomiya, and I am here to rule over all the worlds starting from the Digimon, to the ends of reality. I will rule them all."

Back in the real world all the computers, Phone, Radios and TVs were showing the video with the shadow Davis. One of the watchers was Ken and his Digimon Wormmon, who both jumped up and looked at one another before they went to the Digi-World. Ken started to look down remembering the first time Davis tried to get him to join the Digidestined. Wormmon looked up at him, feeling worried "Ken, do you think that's really Davis? Where's Veemon?"

Ken looked down at his partner, the only person who stuck with him when he was the Digimon Emperor, "I don't know Wormmon, it could be the dark ocean making a fake, or maybe it's a new enemy coming to take over the Digi-World."

Wormmon nodded, "So, are we going to get the others, or do you think we can handle it?"

Ken just smiled, "If it's the real Davis, we beat some sense into him. But if it's the dark ocean, then we'd better be ready for the worse." Wormmon nodded as Ken opened his D-Terminal. Ken started to write an e-mail to send to the Digidestined in their group to meet at the school's computer room. Little did Ken know that Willis, the Digidestined from America, had the same idea. Willis, on the other side of the world, was getting ready to head to japan through a Digi-Port to meet up with Izzy about that fact that he could not get a hold of Gennai all day, no matter how much he tried. Willis opened the portal as Ken did the same. They both appeared in the Computer room with their Digimon.

Back with Davis and Veemon as they were thinking about how they could tell the others only for Davis computer to turn on. Davis and Veemon looked up at the screen only to see the shadow Davis one the screen as he said "Hello, I am Daisuke Motomiya. I am here to rule over all the worlds, starting from the Digimon to the ends of reality. I will rule them all."

Davis looked at Veemon in confusion, "I'm... not quite sure what to think right now."

Veemon jumped up, "We should go and stop him."

Davis nodded as he walked over to the computer and said "Digi-Port…" Davis stopped as he started to hear his D-Terminal ring. Davis walked over to it and opened the D-Terminal to see that an E-mail from Ken had arrived, it said: "Guys we need to meet at the computer room about this now!" Davis then closed his D-Terminal, "I think we should go and stop this fake alone Veemon."

Veemon nodded before realizing something, "What about Angel or the Digidestined."

Davis then nodded as he pulled a pen and paper from under his computer desk. Davis started to write something down on the paper, then closed it and wrote on the front, "Angel read this!" Davis then turned round to Veemon, "Lets do it, Digi-Port Open!" The computer started to glow as Veemon and Davis got sucked in.

Insert Song [Here We Go]

Davis and Veemon fell into the Digi-Port as Davis' clothes changed into his Digi-World gear. As they landed in the Digi-World, Davis and Veemon could feel the Darkness growing and their fear flowing. They then started to walk through the forests of server. Suddenly they were attacked by two Digidestined and their Digimon, as shadow monsters started to attack. Davis and Veemon then attacked the shadows with a basic attack only to then run off from the attacks.

Unknown POV in a world of Darkness

"Meanwhile, around the world Digidestined are planning to face the unknown enemy. They think it was just Davis gone mad. Some Digidestined were working on trying to find out more about their opponents. But even if these Digidestined try and stop the enemy, all that will happen is their deaths my lady."

I then started to smile and laugh as I said "So my sister's Champion will die, or lose his mind trying to save his world. either way I win. Now go and help the Shadowmon. Chrono-Dust, Dark lord of time."

Chrono-Dust started to stand before me then disappeared as he said "Yes lady Faith, I will make her champion fall by my hands."

I then started to hold my hands together before saying "My Sister Angel, you will fall into my hands and then I will take this reality. After that, I'll have won our little game sister."

End of Chapter 2

Next time Davis and Veemon will face the Digidestined and Shadow monsters as the Digi-World is attacked by the Shadow Davis. Meanwhile Davis' friends will try to work out what's going on. What with the Dark lord of Time: Chrono-Dust, or this new Goddess Faith? Can they stop them, or will this world fall to their hands? Find out next time on Digimon: Beyond the Digi-World!

* * *

E/N: Wow, this is getting good, I hope everyone who reads this will like it, I know that I am. This chapter has more words in it than any chapter for any story that I've made, and I hope you all enjoy it! :3


	3. Battle with a Double

Chapter 03 Battle with a Double

Davis and Veemon tried to find the Dark Double that was attacking the Digi-world, while both were watching for fellow Digidestined as they had seemed to attack the dynamic duo on first sight. Davis wore a sad smile while fearing and worrying that he was doing the wrong thing. The words of Angel filled his head whenever he started to slow down, "You can't do this alone Davis."

Davis stood, then walked forward, after making sure the coast was clear, of course. He walked on Veemon ran after him. Suddenly, several shadowy monster appeared from the trees. Davis didn't even bat an eyelash, "Veemon, Vee-Headbutt, to the left."

Veemon nodded as he launched himself into an old looking tree, knocking it over and onto three of the shadowy creatures. Veemon began to cheer, but three Digidestined jumped from the trees to attack. Davis summoned his fire armor, "Flame shield."

A wall of fire roared to life between the two wounded friends and the Digidestined. The Digidestined, seeing the flames die down, rushed forwards, only to see an empty space where the supposed traitors should have been. They started to look around only for a shadow monster to attack. Davis and Veemon heard them scream only to turn back and attack the shadow monsters. Davis and Veemon landed on the ground in front of the Digidestined as he said "Run and get out of here before I make you."

The Digidestined started to leave the digiworld with some fear on there face. Davis slowly started to walk over to the shadow monster. The two started to walk over to the shadow monsters bodies as they started to disappear. Veemon was in shock only for Davis to say "Veemon I think we need to find him and fast before he makes us hurt someone." Veemon nodded as they ran into the woods.

In the real world. The Adventure digidestined teams were trying to think of a way to fight this copy and help the real Davis. ken and willis were just sitting with a sad look on there face as Ken said "We know that Davis D-3 is in the digi-world in the woods."

Willis nodded as he said "and the Double is right in the middle of the woods. With armies of Shadow monsters and Digidestined trying to be heros."

The others all started to sit there as Tai said "Ok guys lets stop talking and try and help Davis."

The Digidestined started to smile only for Izzy to say "I will stay here and tell you if anything Changes ok guys."

The team nodded as Mimi said "I think I should stay here with Izzy just in case we can help later."

The team jumped into the digi-port landing in the digi-world. As Izzy and Mimi started looking for a way to help the others for outside the digi-world. Izzy was looking over all the Data they had on the Dark Ocean and Shadow monsters in the digi-world. Mimi looked over his shoulder "So, how much do we know about the shadow monsters, Izzy?"

Izzy looked down at the computer and frowned, "About one hundred words." Mimi looked at him confusion as Izzy clarified, "The monsters that we are fighting aren't from the dark ocean but they do seem to be taking the energy of Darkness from that world."

Mimi nodded as she started to think for a second before saying "So let's stop the power they're using by closing the Dark ocean for good."

Izzy jumped out of his seat, turned and then grabbed Mimi, "I could kiss you right now Mimi, but how can we close it?"

Mimi looked sad as she turned away, "I think Ken is our best shot at closing the door... Then again, maybe Kari and TK could fill the world with so much light that the shadow monsters couldn't take power form it."

Izzy smiled as he ran to his computer and sent an Email to Ken, TK and Kari about Mimi's plan. Mimi then smiled slyly as she slowly moved forward, her face adjacent to his as she then said, "So Izzy, about that kiss…"

5 minutes ago.

Angel walked into Davis' room to try and talk to him about his future as a Beyonder, only to see his room empty. She walked over to his computer to see the Digi-port was closed and a paper with her name on it. She picked up the paper she started to read it. The note said "Hi Angel, I am fighting a shadow monster that's a double of me. he's trying to take over my world. If you want to help go to the high school computer room the password is 'Digi-Digi, mon-mon.' PS tell them what is going on and for the love of god give them as much help as you can Angel."

She dropped the note as she jumped into the computer screen. Thinking 'Damnit Davis, you're insane. You'll get yourself killed."

Angel then started to jump out the computer screen as Mimi was about to kiss Izzy, causing Angel to knock Izzy in to Mimi completing the Kiss. Izzy was in shock at what had just append only for Angel to say "Ah my head!"

Mimi was smiling only for Izzy to look scared as Angel started to stand up from the ground. Mimi and Izzy started to see the girl who had just appeared. Angel started to look at the two Digidestined as she clicked her fingers and said "The Password what was it." Angel started to remove the note from the otherside of computer screen. Angel smiled as she read "Digi Digi Mon Mon. That is the password right."

Izzy nodded as he looked in shock only for him to say "where did you come from and who are you."

Angel smiled as she said "I am the goddess of the great beyond, my name is hidden in plain sight, Angel the guardian of every world."

Mimi jumped enjoy and Izzy looked in shock not knowing what to say as Mimi said "Nice to meet you Angel a goddess but way are you here."

Angel folded her arms as she told Mimi and Izzy her intentions, "I need to find Davis before he faces off with his dark double, he isn't ready."

Izzy looked at the goddess before saying "He isn't ready? What the hell are you talking about? Why is this happening? I can't even believe a goddess is standing right here now?"

Angel smiled as she said "well just show me the way into the digi-world and I find him myself."

Mimi nodded as she said "Digi-port open. There you go Angel, good luck."

Angel nodded as she was sucked into the Digi-world leaving Izzy and Mimi. Izzy was about to say something as Mimi said "Come on, lets just go help the others before they get in over their heads."

Izzy nodded before running into the Digi-world with Mimi close behind.

Meanwhile, Ken and Willis were fighting shadow monsters with their Digimon in the champion level. Stingmon, Gargomon and Turuiemon were taking out the shadow monsters without a problem but with each shadow monster they destroyed two more would appear before them. One shadow monster attacked Ken, only for a light to flash as Shurimon destroyed the monster before it's attack landed. Ken smiled seeing his girlfriend's digimon save his life before he heard Yolei's scream. A shadow monster was about to kill her but Ken, in anger, caused Stingmon to digivolve into a stronger and faster digimon named Dinobeemon. The mutant digimon attacked the shadow monsters as it left after-images behind it. The after-images then attacked the other shadow monsters destroying them for good. Ken ran over with Shurimon close behind to see if Yolei was ok, she got up and said "why are you still fighting the shadow things? You're meant to be closing the dark ocean. Izzy just sent an email about it."

Ken nodded as he walked over to Dinobeemon, "Ok, lets go guys." Ken started to run off into the woods with his Digimon and the others close behind.

While this was happening, Davis and Veemon reached the Double and his shadow monster army. The Double smiled as he said "So you're finally here. Now we can begin." The Double clapped as Shadow monsters attacked the two partners. Davis jumped back as Veemon started to digivolve to his champion form.

Davis smiled as he said "Now Ex-Veemon, do it."

EX-Veemon smiled as he fired a "V-laser!" This attack picked off most of the shadow monsters.

The Double smiled "Well Davis looks like you and I will have our match." The Double charged right for Davis as Davis started to move back, Dodging his attacks like they were nothing. Davis started to laugh before he was kicked to the ground by the Double. The Double stood with a smile on his face, "Let's end this, Davis." The Double summoned a sword out of the Darkness. He started to walk over to the Digidestined as the Double stabbed the blade right in to Davis left shoulder blade. The Double started to look at Davis with a smile until he heard Davis laugh. The Double started to get angry as Davis started to pull himself closer to the Double. Davis then punched the Double forcing the sword of darkness out of his hands.

Davis then started to pull out the sword from his shoulder as it started to heel. The Double started to get back up only for Davis to charge at his Double to cut him with his own sword. The Double moved back before saying "you're better than before but your arm is well… let's just say not working." Davis without saying a word smiled as EX-Veemon destroy the Double with a full powerful Vee Laser.

The two friends smile at one another as the Double faded into dust. EX-Veemon then started to changed back into Veemon. Davis on the other head started to hold his arm as blood fell to the ground. The sword from before had turned into dust. They then started feel weak as the shadow monsters started to appear ready to attack Davis and Veemon. Veemon then started to fight back with Davis just trying to dodge the attacks. All Davis could think was "I wish that I could fight them and protected my friends."

Back with Ken and his team as he started to close the Dark Ocean. The most of the shadow monsters over the digital world started to disappear into the wind. It was then that Yolei got an Email from Tai telling them all to meet in the middle of the woods to fight the Shadow Monsters. The group all followed Yolei to the others with Ken hoping this was enough to close the Dark Ocean.

Back with Angel as she and Blue Flame had found Davis and Veemon. They were being attacked by Shadow monsters as Angel and Blue Flame started to sing. This song started to fill the woods with light. The light started to destroy the shadow monsters around the digital world. Davis and Veemon both turned to see Angel come closer slowly. Davis started to run over to her with Veemon close behind. Angel started to smile and say something in an unknown language before falling to the ground. At the last second Davis catch Angel before hitting the ground. Davis started to look down at Angel before she said "you did it Davis. I think I need to start have more faith in my champion." She then started to fall asleep in his arms. Davis started to smile before charging her to the digiport. Veemon started to walk after Davis only to stop and turn back to seen nothing but trees. Veemon then started to run after Davis only to start to feel like he was being watched.

Next morning Davis POV

Man yesterday was mad that Double attacked and now Angel has told the Digidestined everything. That last they know but now I feel like something bigger is coming from the shadows. Maybe it's Angel or maybe I have been a Digidestined to long to even think that it's over. No matter what comes I will protect everyone.

End of Davis POV as Angel started to open his door to say with a smile "Davis it's time to start your new Training." Davis just looked down and grumbled as she said "stop grumbling Davis and get ready for hell. Cos next time you're not going to need the others to defeat what ever is coming our way right." Davis jumped up before running over to his computer picking up his D-3 and D-terminal.

He then started to turn as Veemon walked into the room smiling at Davis. Davis nodded as he said "lets do this."

In the realm of Darkness Faith was sitting looking over her sister and her champion Davis. She smiled as she said "so she has won the 1st battle. Great I have a challenge this time. Chrono Dust get the Shadow monsters ready in one month we will destroy this world and take the Champion as my own." The dark knight nodded before disappearing into the darkness. Faith slowly started to look at the way Angel was trainning Davis as she said "you have not changed Angel but I will win like every other time before so enjoy your champion will you can."

End of chapter 03

Hope to see you all next time.


	4. The memory of the past

Hi here is chapter 04 the start of the second arc. This arc is more about Davis learning why he was chosen by Angel and what enemy he is really up against. Plus at the end I have BIOS for most of the main characters in this arc.

Chapter 04 The memory of the past/Shadow of the dark lord…

Seven day after the battle with Davis double and the Shadowmon Kari was having a sleepless night with a hell of a nightmare. A nightmare starting with her and the other Digidestined getting knock to the ground with a single attack from Angel. Angel started to sing sending them all into the air. All but Davis, He was standing there with his sword in hand. She then started to walk to Davis before he said "I will not let you hurt them..." She laughed before punching him and whispering a word that made the Digidestined of miracles her toy. His eyes were know red.

She then ordered him to attack the Digidestined, with her cold voice came the words "I won't hurt them you will Davis." With that Kari kicked herself awake in a cold sweat. Her eyes bloodshot from the nightmare this was the 3rd time she had this nightmare. It was like it had happened before and she was remembering the event. She picked up her D-terminal and started to write down the whole nightmare. She then said looking over at Gatomon "Let me be wrong, I just hope I am wrong."

The next morning in the Void, Davis was fighting with Solon again. This time Davis was faster and looked as if he was stronger than before. No matter the attack Davis just laughed it off like it was nothing. Angel and Veemon were sitting watching the battle as Veemon said "how is Davis getting so much stronger than before."

Angel looked at the blue dragon saying with a smile "I think it's because he took the blade or maybe it's the void filling him. That maybe what is let him unlock his true power or he could have always been this strong." Veemon looked up at her not knowing what to say as she said "no matter what it is, I know he will stop the Shadowmon and save this world."

Veemon nodded as he jumped up saying "so all we have to do is believe in him right." Angel nodded as blue flame appeared out of Angels back. Blue flame picking up Veemon speaking in unknown language. Veemon was in shock as the Angel spined round pulling the Digimon into a hug. All he could say was "what's happening, what is she."

Angel well trying not to laugh said "she is my angel Blue Flame or to some people she is my mirror. She was saying you're cute and all she wanted to do was hug you." Veemon started to push himself out as on the battlefield Davis and Solon battle started to heat up.

Davis was just punched to the ground by the golden knight. Davis then started to push himself up before charging at the knight. Solon smiled only to kick Davis but to his surprise Davis disappeared like a bolt of lightning. Solon turn looking for Davis only to be hit from behind by the child of miracles. Solon started to stand before saying "good work Davis and where did you learn that."

Davis just looked down before saying "I don't know, it just came to me."

Solon then started to say "you seem to be learning for you other selves..."

Davis looked at Solon confused as he said "what… other selves but there is only me."

Solon laughed as he said "Davis you're a beyonder you have the power to lets say copy powers form a version of you from another world. You are the only you, Davis think of them as digimon there are a hundred of each type but only one is your Veemon."

Davis nodded before started to say "so how did I do it then Solon?"

Solon just looked away before saying "You seemed to be tapping into the void."

Davis with a cocky smile as he said "old man, I think you're overthinking."

Solon laughed before walking away said happily "you maybe right but lets got back to training, put out your hand in front of you." Davis nodded as he his as Solon said. Solon then said "close your eyes." Davis did as he was asked. Solon started to say "focus on your past look for a moment you lost something, It could be a friend, lover even a family member. Keep trying this till you summon the blade."

Davis nodded as he started to remember events in his past. He remembered a day in the last summer. He asked Kari out. She answered with a simple sorry. His mind then started to change to a later event. He was now in america there was snow falling to the earth. He then seen a girl in the snow smiling at him. Her eyes were hidden behind a golden hood. She then said coldly trying to seem like a dark visitor "so are you ready to face the day you failed."

Davis opened his eyes only to look at Solon as he said confused "face the day I failed... how did I fail."

Solon just looked at Davis only for him to say calmly "close your eyes Davis focused on it. You must face it. You must let your lost be the fuel to your new power. This world will make it simpler, All you have to do is focus."

Davis just nodded as he closed his eyes. He then started to see the girl walking up to him. She said more light and kindly than before "Can you remember me or am I just part of your imagination… Am I even real Davis." Davis watched as she walked closer with a soft smile. Even with this Davis could still feel a growing sadness in his heart. She then removed her hood to show her brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She put her hand on his face saying happily "Davis you're still the same even with all this new strength."

Davis looked at her as he said confused "new strength, oh you mean Angel, She started to train me. I am still learning but you're just a memory. How can you talk to me about the now if your a memory?"

The girl laughed before saying "still the same old Davis. You don't seem to got it right again I don't even know. I just do."

Davis laughed as he started to feel a heat from inside his body. The girl started to walk away heading deeper into his memory. Davis just took a second before he started to run after the girl. A giant claw crash down before him. Davis started to jump back dodging the attack. Davis was then knocked out the memory. He looked at his hands to see a golden sword handley was in front of him. It glowed as it began to disappear into nothing. Solon then put his hand on Davis's shoulder before saying happily "Good work you summoned the handle. You're just halfway there."

Davis started to fall down to the ground before feeling his body grow heavy. Just as he was about to hit the ground Angel appeared catching him with blue flame and Veemon close behind. Davis had started to breathing heavy. Angel then started to sing softly this started to calm the young champion. Solon turned as he said "He is halfway there but he is still not ready. If we push him any closer Angel. I'd rither not say Angel."

Angel did not even look at Solon. She just started to look into his eyes. She could see him slowly close his eyes as he begun to sleep in her hands. She then started to open a portal as she said "I'll take him home. He did well right Solon?"

Solon nodded only to then walk away before saying "Davis is young he is not like you or your sister remember he is human not a deity. For a human he is strong but he is not ready for Faith."

Angel nodded with a smile on her face as she said "maybe but not for long Solon." Veemon watched not saying a word. Watching as the two deities looked one another in the eyes. It was then Angel walked into the portal with Davis on her back. Blue flame grabbed Veemon before flying into the portal.

Solon was left alone as he started to say with a smile "He is nothing like the Green boy or even that arachnid but why him 1st dose Faith know something we don't. This is… Davis is right I am overthinking this Faith could not have this all pre planed."

Back in the real world. In Davis room as the goddess and her champions landed on his bed. Veemon was lying on top of them. He jumped off pushing Davis into Angel and Blue Flame. Davis started to wake up from the force. He blinked for a second before seeing how close he was to Blue Flame. His face turned a bright red. Blue Flame pulled him into a hug. Angel on the other hand looked at her angel as she started turn her face away. Davis and Veemon could not see her blush bright red. Blue Flame said something in this unknown language. This made Angel pull her angel back inside her as she said with a sad smile "sorry but I need to go and think of a battle plan to deal with Faith. So see you two later ok."

Angel walked out the room holding a black bag. Davis and Veemon looked at one another as Davis D-terminal started to ring. The message said "Davis meet me in the soccer field about an hour from now. See you then Kari."

Davis closed his D-terminal as he jumped up into the air fist bumping his roof. Veemon then read the message as he started to think "I wonder way Kari what's to talk to Davis."

Davis on the other hand was not thinking straight he was on cloud 9 right now. He was think that this would be Kari telling him at she likes him or maybe even better loves him. Veemon on the other hand was just think this can only end bad, very bad.

One hour later in the soccer field Davis had left ten minutes before he was meant to meet Kari. Veemon was sitting watching as Gatomon jumped off a lamp post to land next to the dragon. She smiled at Veemon as she asked "so how is the training going with the Goddess."

Veemon just smiled as he said "good Davis and me learn a new attack yesterday the golden ring. Oh and Davis summoned the handle for the blade of the Goddess." Veemon jump as he started to run round Gatomon getting faster and faster. Gatomon could not keep up with the all new Veemon as he said "then I attack with Davis behind me. It looks so cool as Flamedramon."

Gatomon smiled a little at her friend showing off. She started to see how much like Davis he was she found it cute and annoying. Gatomon then said "well it's good to see your getting stronger maybe Davis can show off his new moves to Cody or Ken." Veemon nodded before taking a sit next to Gatomon.

With Davis as he stopped kicking the ball seeing Kari walk over. She smiled as she said "you still have it Davis, Tai would be proud." She was happy to see that Davis was still himself and not like what he was in her nightmares. He still liked to just kick a soccer ball and not his friends. She then started to kick the ball away from Davis before saying "so where is your shadow Angel."

Davis smiled before saying "she is off trying to think up a battle plan to help us stop the shadow mon." Kari looked down her hand started to clench into a fist. Davis seen this and give a confused looked.

She then turned as she said "Davis just be careful around Angel ok." She then started to run off with Gatomon joining close behind leaving Davis just standing blinking, trying to work out what had just happened.

Davis then started to walk over to Veemon as he took a sit next to his best friend. Veemon looked up as he friend before they both looked at one another saying "What was that about…" Davis and Veemon laughed before they both started to head over to their ball as a girl a little older then Davis came over. She was running from the digimon tour group. After the battle with Armageddemon the city started this tour group to make a fast buck on the event. She then stopped with a happy smile before saying "Hi can I play." Davis looked at the girl seeing her shining Blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Davis could not find the words to say as She looked into Davis eyes. A glimmer of gold shined through her eye. She then started to say smiling at Davis "Cat got your tongue."

Davis then started to rub the back of his head saying "yeah by the way my name is Daisuke Motomiya but friends call me Davis."

She smiled as she said "Well Sir Davis. My name is Lumière Morisato but you can call me Light."

Davis smiled as he said "well nice to meet you Light." Veemon now was looking up at the two not knowing what was going on as Light kicked Davis soccer ball. The game was on as Davis and Light played Soccer. It seemed like the two were having real fun as Veemon joined in. Davis kicked the ball in the air as it landed on Veemon head.

The ball then started to roll next to Light as she said "I think I had enough of this Davis what to go for an Ice cream. Your treat." Davis just nodded as they left to find an Ice cream shop. Veemon on the other hand just looked up not knowing what to say watching his best friend walk off with a random girl. Veemon just started to pick up Davis ball as he started to walk after his friend.

In the void Angel was fighting a shadow monster she had summoned. She made the shadow look like Davis. She phunch the shadow as hard as she could saying "way the hell don't you get it. You're human if you fight them alone you will die but you still try and fight alone. You damn Idiot." The shadow monster started to disappear as she turned to see Soloen watching.

The golden knight smiled as he said "so angry at the gogglehead. I would not worry about him, he this the kind of man born in fire. Us training him is helping but he will show what he is made of in the end. He will become something new be it good or bad. He was the only one for the three you picked. Let's just remember they have super powers that helped them he did not."

Angel smiled as she said "I just hope my sister plays fair knowing her she will try something to get her hands on him."

The golden knight nodded as he turned and left the Goddess as she summoned her angel Blue flame and said "let's get back before Davis does something idiotic again." Her Blue flame nodded only to fly up and flip down saying something in a unknown language. Angel is time just said with a crimson face "If you do that I will make sure to look you up like my aunt's angel." Blue Flame just looked sad as she started to return to her other half. Angel started to then open a portal as she said "maybe one day Flame. Maybe one day."

In the realm of Darkness as Chrono dust draw his sword. The Dark Knight the attack the air looking as if he was fighting his own shadow. He then dropped his sword as he started to punch the air moving at a speed that hard to keep up. Chrono dust then started to say "the power I have comes from my loss and guilt. One Day I will use this power to control all worlds. Then I will never feel guilt again. I will never feel loss as I will have all. For my Goddess I fight to control and destroy. Not a single life matters not even a god's." He then smiled through his armor as he cut a hole in the realm. He then said "Champion of the goddess. I will face you and end your life even, without my master's order." He then started to walk into the portal his helmet's visor glowing dark blue.

In the real world Davis and light were eating ice cream as a tour group came passed. light then jumped up and turned to Davis as she said "i'll see you another time Davis."

Davis feel a little sad see his new friend run off. Inside he knows that he would never see her again. He then eat the ice cream as he started to doesn't he live in the apartment. Veemon was already sitting there at the front door waiting on Davis to unlock the door. He D-3 then started to ring as he pulled it out his pocket before reading that the DD were about to start cleaning the Digi-world after the battle. Davis looked at Veemon before saying "Looks like we need to clean up the Digi-world."

Veemon nodded before saying "let's go then."

They charged into Davis room before throwing the soccer ball at the side of the room. They turned to the computer before Davis said "Digi-port open!"

Davis then landed in the Digiworld with Veemon landing next to him head 1st. They were in the jungle. Only for Davis to hear a girl's voice say "so this is the digital world." Davis turned round only to see the same girl from his training earlier, her brown hair covering her left eye only to say "So you are here to play clean up. Sounds like fun but what are you not training. It's not like there is some great evil coming to destroy the world." She then started to turn away from the him as she said "better get back to work Davis." Davis then tried to run over to her only for her to disappear.

Davis started to turn round as Veemon said "Are you ok, Davis you same to have zoned out again."

Davis just looked down as his sword handle appeared in his hand. Davis then smiled before turned round saying "I am ok, Buddy so let's go and give them a hand right Veemon." Veemon nodded as they both started to run into the digital jungle. As they ran through the jungle a dark figure watched from the background.

end of chapter 04

Next time the Dark lord of time Chrono dust. Can Davis survivor this battle or well he die try to save his world?

This is something for fun I am going to add Bios at the end of some chapters.

Digi-Bios

Daisuke Motomiya (Davis): Leader of the second Digimon team and the champion of Angel. He is a normal human but has stumbled onto a power hiding in his D-3… The digi armor modes. It is this modes that give him his new power.

Angel : she is the goddess of light and chose Davis to become her champion. Her pass is not known by anyone not even Davis. All she has said is that her sister is trying to destroy this world. So she trains Davis and Veemon hopeful that one Day they will save the world from her sister. Maybe even save her sister.

Veemon : Davis partner digimon and in turn is a champion of angel. Veemon's power comes from the link him and Davis share. One day that link could save this world and many more.

Chrono Dust: the Dark Knight of Time… He was picked by Faith, Angel big sister. He is her toy and is used to destroy worlds for fun. He was ordered to fight Davis but frustrated till he was ready. he would never kill a revel till they are at there best and Chrono Dust can not wait to see Davis at his best.

Faith: A goddess who lost her way as a child she was consumed by hate for life. She then found the shadow monsters and started to control them using her godly power. She doesn't play by the rules even finding ways to use her sisters champion to destroy a world.

Kari: A digidestined from both the 1st and 2nd teams. Her crest is light and its power shines through even in the greatest darkness. She was once known as the 8th child but know she is part of something bigger. Her power is growing to see the future before it happens or at least a possible future. What will happen when she faces the end a new future or one that she has already seen.

The unknown girl: she is an old friend from Davis past. Someone he failed to keep a promise. She was some he meet on a snowy summer day.


	5. The dark lord

The dark lord

In a realm of darkness, a young woman was sitting on a throne made of shadows. She was holding a image of light, it had the faces of all the digidestined. She then moved his hand over her image as Davis face was looking back at her.

A smile appeared on her face as she said "The digi-world is vast, lost in an endless real rebuilding and being recreated itself over and over again. I think my sister picked this world for its great scenery but then there is the champion Daisuke. I wonder way it was him what makes him so special. He battled dark digimon with his friends, ha its cute to see that a hero could be hidden in the back of his mind. Looks like I have read everything on this man. The shadowmon have evolved, they have been grabbing all the information, they can on you Daisuke. It looks like my knight has his eyes on you."

She then started to stand as she walked over as monster started to appear around the young woman. She then started to put her hands in the air as she said "I am going to enjoy this, watching you suffer, watching you beg and in the end you will die, failing the people you love." She crushed the light image as she made a portal saying "let's see the battle 1st hand."

In the digiworld, Davis was running through the jungle chasing the image of a girl. Veemon was close behind, he should have been a team but today something had changed Davis was letting this change him. "Davis slow down, where are we going Davis." Davis just keeped running faster and faster.

As he ran a cold gust of wind started to fill the air around them. Davis stopped only to feel something coming. Dark energy filled the air as the sky changed from blue to a stormy gray. Yellow lightning then fell before Davis and Veemon as a black armored knight appeared out a portal. The knight looked at Davis before saying in a dark voice "are battle will begin here champon, ready your blade!" Davis then started to stand with his hand before him as he tried to summon the blade. The knight then walked to Davis saying "so you can't draw it out, will looks like I will just have to make you!" with that he punched Davis sending him flying through the jungle.

His D-3 glowing and he started to say "Digi-armor energize…" Davis was covered in golden flames as he was covered in flamedramon armor… only this time something was new golden armor started to appear around his arms and legs. He chast plat started to grow with the flames shining with golden light. Davis then flipped in the air to land on his knees. Davis then started to stand as he seen the knight charge at him before saying "henshin-burning fist!" Davis right hand started to be covered in a golden flame as he punched knight. Davis smiled as the punch knocked the knight back before trying a kick "Burning kick…" Davis was about to kick the knight but was blocked as the knights armor moved to his left hand forcing it to grow in size.

With that he blocked the attack without even trying before punching Davis in the knee cap. The knight then said "To slow kid!" He then flipped Davis before kicking him into the air. As Davis started to fall through the air before getting kicked into a tree. The knight then started to put his hand in a portal before removing a sword of Darkness. He then swung the blade up in the air before saying "You have some skill Daisuke, can I call you Daisuke… oh what do I care, my name is Chrono dust master of time and spaces. Oh and the goddess Faiths champion. So let's end this now." He was about to swing his sword down to kill Davis.

"VEE-HEADBUTT!" The sword was about to hit Davis as Veemon's attacked knocked the knight back. Veemon landed in front of his friend before saying "are you ok Davis?" Davis nodded as he pushed himself up.

Davis put his hand in the air as he started to say "Veemon get out of here now!"

Veemon looked at Davis not knowing what he was going to do as he seen a golden light shine in Davis hand. Veemon did not run he stood next to his partner as he said "Let's do this together Davis."

Davis nodded before screaming "I hope this works coz its our last shoot golden armor energize!"

Veemon and Davis bodies were covered in a golden light. Magnamon and a new armor for Davis it look a lot like Magnamon's but his helmet was open his chest plate and shoulders were a lot lighter than Magnamons, giving him more room to move. His D-3 had a timer counting down from 120 to 0. The knight was now standing before the two parters as they both charged. Chrono dust smiled as he said "let's end this game!"

Chrono dust grabbed his sword before slashing Magnamon, Davis took this time to land a kick in to the knights chest plate. The knights armor started to move as if it was running form the light of his armor. Davis then smiled as he said "Magna-shot!" A small ball of light appeared in his right hand, he then looked at the knight before throwing it as his chest plate. The force sent the knight flying back as Davis said "Looks like I over did." Magnamon nodded before getting ready for the next attack…

D-3 timer 83

The dark knight started to rise as he laughed saying "you think that would stop my, weaklings I will end this now!" The knight run back to attack the two golden fighters as Magnamon charged at the knight. The knight slashed at Magnamon only to be blocked and kicked into the air.

Magnamon then smiled as he said "Magna Blast." The knight was then hit by a ball of golden energy. As the knight started to fall Davis took this time to knock him straight to the earth below with a light kick. The knight just got up before laughing enjoying the rush of the battle.

D-3 timer 60

Chrono dust rushed back into battle with his sword in hand. Davis used this time to kick the blade out his hands. As it started to fall through the air Davis was punched by the knight being sent into the air. Magnamon then charged at the knight punching and kicking him as fast as he could.

D-3 timer 30

Davis flipped in the air as he started to dive down faster than he had ever felt before to land one strong kick in to the knight. Davis then smiled as he pushed all his strength into one kick.

Magnamon kicked the knight back as Davis landed his kick. The two golden knight side by side were ready to walk away as the knight got up saying "this is not over."

D-3 timer 20

The knight this time just charged at the two grabbing Magnamon before throwing him away from the fight. He then turned to face Davis as he charged to then throw punches at the young champion. Davis blocked most of the attacks starting to feel is power disappear. He could not keep up. His body slowed down to a crawl. The knight then grabbed him and thrown to the ground.

D-3 timer 10

Davis started to push himself up as he charged at the knight. Davis started to ready a punch as the timer started to click 9,8,7,6,5,4,3. His fist met the knight helmet as the timer ticked 2,1.

D-3 time up

Davis looked at the knight with a smile on his face as his form ran out. His hand still hitting the knights face. The knight was sent flying back into a nearby tree as Davis fell to the ground. His body broken from the force he had used. He started to look into the air as his eyes start to grow heavy. A soft unfamiliar voice started to say "Get up Davis."

Davis started to see the world from before in his dream. Snow falling to the ground with a Girl looking over him. Her face was filled with worry as she said "go away!" It was then a claw appeared from her back. Davis not relying know what do just ran in Girl as the claw came to strike him. Only that the last second he jumped out the way only for him to lose his footing. He then fell to the ground as the girl looked at Davis. The girl as she started to walk back. Her claw hand then started to head for the finishing blow. It was at the last second Davis started to say softly not in fear or anger "calm down I am not going to hurt you."

The girl stopped, her claw just about to hit Davis. He then started to walk past the claw as he said "you have a cool power there what's your name?"

She just looked at the digidestined as started to offer her a hand. She then said sadly "I don't have one..."

Davis just put his hand on her shoulder as he said "how about Marie or Kira?"

She then looked at him before saying "sorry I can't take them as my name..."

Davis just started to sit next to her in the snow before saying "well my names is Daisuke but friends call me Davis. So what can I call you not Marie or Kira then how about Nat?"

The girl looked at him as she said with a stronger tone "if you must then Nat is fine Daisuke." Davis smiled as he write her name in the snow. She then started to look at him the way he was just trying to help her seemed unlike the others before him.

He then said happily "ok Nat-chan!" Davis then started to point to her claw before saying "what was that claw thing?" It then started to fly at Davis as it slashed at him.

Nat-chan watched as her true self was attacking her the young man. Davis was jumping and running away from the claw. In the back of his mind he was trying to summon his power from his training. The claw was about to hit Davis as he said "screw it came and get me..." The claw then was about to hit Davis as he ran past it. He was heading for the girl as he grabbed her hand. He then smiled as he said one word "run."

Back in the outside Davis was lying on the ground. His body broken form the force of his attack. The dark knight then started to walk over to Davis as he said "you will die here boy"

He then was about to drop his sword upon Davis face. Only for a claw to grab him and throw him to the digi-world below. Chrono dust then looked over to see the girl from Davis dream only her left hand was now the claw itself. She looked that the knight full of rage. She then started to change her claw hand into a cannon not unlike the one used by then started to ready her attack only. A green light started to fill the cannon as she fired at the dark knight.

Back in the world from Davis falled past.

Davis and Nat-chan were running from the her hand as it started to change into a full monster. Its body was covered in scales, head dragon like, eyes could ready to kill the two before it. Nat-chan looked into the monster's eyes as she said "Davis let go! I'll stop it…"

Davis then stopped and turned to face the beast as he said "no i'll stop it… Let's hope this works right Nat-chan."

Ok I need to do this for Nat-chan I need to stop this beast and free her.

The beast then started to attack Davis put his hand in the air as he said "Digi armor energize…"

His body burst into flames as he changed into his flamedramon armor. He then looked at the monster before saying "this could be fun." Davis then started to run round the beast shooting small blasts of fire at the monster's legs. The monster then throw there right claw down at Davis as he said "Flame shield!"

A ball of fire surrounded Davis as the stopping the attack. He then started to push more power through the fire bell. This pushed the monster back as Flamedramon's armor disappeared. He then did the same as before but with the Raidramon armor appearing he then fired bolts of energy at this monster till it was about to die. Davis then ran around the monster with his new speed. When he reached his full speed he jumped into the air to then kick the monster in the chest destroying it.

Davis then started to walk over to the girl as her body started to fade with the monster behind him. His walk then turned into a run as the Data from both him and this girl became one. Tears started to fall down Davis faces as he fell to the earth below.

Back in the outside world the unknown girl as about to finish off the knight as Davis started to wake. He then screamed "stop don't kill him..."

The blast from before had about killed the knight but this time it would be the last hit ending this battle for good. The girl dropped her attack only to then say "you're lucky he is wake. Next time you will not be so lucky..."

Chrono dust then smiled as he said "next time I will destroy this world and everything on it. You will die by my hands."

The girl just smiled as she said "you already killed me monster now leave."

Chrono dust did as he was told leaving the digi-world returning to the void. The girl then ran over to Davis as she said softly "are you ok?" Davis did not say anything back as his body fell into a deep sleep.

About ten minutes passed as the girl watched over Davis waiting for him to wake up. Veemon had appeared trying to not pass out from the pain. Veemon looked at the girl as she started to change into data. Her data started to fuse with Davis. Veemon ran over to Davis his body started to feel tired. His vision started to blur as he fell into a slumber returning to his Demi-veemon form.

Back in the realm of Darkness.

"It looks like he lost to you Davis." She then started to stand only to see her knight lying on the ground before her. She then kick him as her anger filled her voice "you how could you loss to that boy? you are the strongest knight I have and yet you lost to a boy in training." She then walked away before flicking her wrist. A hole in the floor started to appear she then kick chrono dust in. Shadow mon started to fill the hole as she started to sit back. A smiled appeared on her face as she watched her broken knight fight for his life.

Back in the digi world Davis started to wake with Veemon sleeping across from him. He started to sit up as the old man from before as sitting at a camp fire. He then smiled as he said "Davis you have become the light in the darkness. You did well with that dark night but I must know."

Davis then looked before saying with anger "know what old man you told me the darkness was coming to save this world. So why are you here now?"

The old man smiled as he said "Davis you have the power of miracles inside you. What did you use it for? You somehow made your armour change, you summoned you golden digi-egg, you battle a lord of darkness with will alone. Davis you are the darkness and the light."

Davis looked away before saying "if I am both light and darkness then tell me what should I do. This enemy Angel never tells me anything I could use to stop her or it. Tell me what I can do?"

The old man put his hand on Davis head. He smiled saying "draw the sword from your soul. That is all you can do. Oh and trust Veemon, if does not like someone then follow what he says."

The old man then started to fade away from the digidestined of miracles. A small blue book liyd on the ground were the old man was standing. Davis then sit back down as he looked at the digital night sky before saying "Nat-chan I failed you, I let you die and I am sorry. Please give me your strength."

Davis started to walk over to Veemon as he picked him up a female voices said "you always had my strength Davis."

End of chapter 5

Next time the angel, the miracle and the lost…

Thanks for reading


	6. The angel the miracle and the lost…

The angel the miracle and the lost…

Davis had walked back to the real world. Veemon in his hands. A smile was on his face he had just stopped the dark knight with the help of Veemon and the spirit of Nat-chan. Davis was ready to face angel and find out what the hell was going on. He got to his front door Angel and Kari were talking. Well Davis would say talking but Kari was angry. Kari need to know what she was doing to Davis and Veemon. They were her closest friends next to TK and Yolei. It was like clock work as Davis said calmly "Angel I think it's time you tail me everything."

Angel just looked at Davis not knowing what to say. Kari on the other hand took a step back as Davis raised his hand as he said "you don't look like one to talk so I'll make you talk, Come to me my blade…" A small golden glow appeared in Davis hand as his crest appeared around his neck.

Davis then smiled as the golden handle appeared. He held on to it as a shot of golden energy appeared from the top of the handle. This energy shaped itself into a blade. Angels face dropped, she started to walk back as the blades markings started to appear. Darkness in digi-code, on the other side light. Davis then said "I summoned the blade so tell me what the fuck is going on, before I use it GODDESS?"

Angel then started to wave her hand in the air. Davis, Kari, Gatomon and the sleeping Veemon were taken to the Dream world. Angel then walked over to the left before saying "Watch and see, two years ago my world was consumed by the darkness in my sisters heart." An image of the world appeared behind her. Burning buildings Shadowmon consuming the last remaining people, all that could be seen was two knights one was holding a golden sword the other was covered in a black armor his sword broken and cracked. They had clashed in battle, ripping everything around them in two. The walls of their world were breaking under the rage of battle. It looked like there sky was falling as another earth appeared. It was a crisis on infinite worlds. Angel then smiled as she turned to Davis saying "I do not want this to happen again, I will stop my sister before her knight and you clash swords."

Kari then started to speak up "so this is what happened to your world. Why are there two knights fighting where are you and your sister." Angel did not say a word only pointed to a 5 year old version of her and her sister who was about 7 years old. There battle was a bloody one the young Angel getting up over and over again after every hit. Blue flame holding her staff in her right hand. The angel struck the older goddess. The force was insane, Faith was sent back. She draw a bow made of the Shadowmon himself, a cold smile appeared on her face as she said "Sister it's time to die." She then fired the bow aiming for Angel's chest. Out of nowhere three older goddess appeared. The blocked the arrow in a strange song. Faith just smiled as she said "mother you bring your two sisters to stop me."

Out of the three goddess one with brown hair stepped out of the glowing light. She then opened her mouth and said "Faith you have gone too far this time. Stop this and call off your monsters before I do it myself." Faith smiled only walking up to her mother, she smiled drawing her bow changing it into a blade. With one attack she slashed her mother. The goddess blood started to fill the land. Her two sisters then attacked in anger. All Faith did was say "Master I have done your bidding killed the goddess of the present now for the past." With that Faith changed the blade into a two handed axe. She then cut the oldest goddess in half. "The end of the past time to destroy the future!" The axe then changed into a sword as she cut the youngest goddess into. She smiled as there blood combed with the earth below. "The end of the Old Norse fates are died I win sister." She then readied to attack Angel. Her blade was about to hit the young goddess as Davis appeared before her. Something was different about this Davis he was 7, his armor was not from the digi-world but from haven. He then started to battle Faith unlike the goddess before him he was ready to battle her to the death. He wanted to stop this and save everyone. He could stop her, but he failed. The dream world started to return to normal as Faith said "Davis you are the only one who can stop her cos you are the only one he ever truly loved. You can avenge my family and return my world freeing it from her grasp."

The dream world returned to normal as Davis and Kari looked at each other. A strange vibe was flowing between them. Kari still did not trust Angel but she knows that this Faith was a threat. She then put her hand on her sides, looking at Davis hoping he would say something. All Davis said was "I will not be a tool but I well free your world with or without you." Davis started to walk into his home with gatomon and Kari following him in.

Angel then started to smile but not a happy smile. This was a more guarded smile, not herself. Pulled back as her body change she aged about 3 years and said "Sister you toy and his friends are so gullible. They think Faith and you battled to the death. Oh but you worked with her right you were the one who killed our Father." Her hair color changed into a dirty blond, her eyes turned a bright blue. She started to walk away saying "so says the Goddess of light Lumière Morisato, what a fun name for me to play with Lumière, Lumière Motomiya." She then put her hand over her lips. She then smiled before saying "but some things are not a lie Daisuke."

Within the void…

Faith and the golden knight were training. Faith missed her only sister. Solon attacked Faith but Faith just moved out the why. She summoned her Staff. She then spin back as she attacked the knight. This attack blocked his strake. She then jumped back, swung her staff in the air before charging back into battle. Their training was an unknown style it was like Solon was trying to overpower her but she was trying to knock him out. It was there training, I let Faith blow some steam. Her anger and frustrations all out at once. She wanted to tell Davis how she felt about him now and no longer let Blue flame be the only one to show it.

She then started to turn around, she spin her staff over her head. She then hit Solon into the air. His golden armor shattered into dust. Solon then disappeared into just pure energy. Faith then started to smile softly. She opened a portal back to Davis's room.

In Davis room

Kari and Davis were just sitting talking their digimon were playing the ps2. Kari was trying to get closer to Davis remove the goddess from his mind. She was trying to put herself higher in his heart. Why you may ask. She did not want to lose her friend to in her eyes a monster. She slowly moved closer to Davis. Her eyes shining, she pressed her lips closer to Davis's as she said "is it to late to change my mind Davis, to change it to where it's you and me not me and Tk." Davis did not say anything he was just moving back. Kari then kissed Davis softly. The why she kissed him sent shocks through his system. Even as she was kissing him he felt her feeling flowing through him. She started to push him down she then let go of his lips, she then said lightly "Davis answer me, can we go back to that day last summer..."

Davis started to move back, his face covered in shock. He moved as far as he could Veemon and Gatomon turned from there game to see this. Kari slowly put her hand on his shoulder as she said "Say something Davis…" Davis frozen in shock and fear. Kari was trying to get him to speak. She looked into his eyes as he slowly said "Kari, oh my god…" Fear started to feel his face as a golden portal opened above him and Kari. Angel on the other side of the portal walked in.

Gravity then hit Angel as she crashed on top of both Davis and Kari. Kari was now lying on top of Davis her lips glued to his. Angel on the other hand had her face lying on Davis hair, her body was on top of Kari. Angel started to get a strange angry, the room was covered in gray clouds. Angel then grabbed Kari and throw her off Davis. Just as Kari was about to hit the wall she stopped. Davis had used the power of Raidramon, Teleporting through Angel only to appear behind put Kari down as Davis walked over to Angel he draw the sword from the Void itself. Holding it in his hand he was ready to battle Angel. Angel got up as she said in shock "Davis you summoned the sword! how?" Davis did not even say a word as he charged at Angel. Angel smiled her battled hardened blood started boil. She was going to have the battle of her life. The battle she was hoping for from her chosen champion. Her final test…

In the Dark world Faith was playing with a ball of dark gel as she said "Looks like it ends now toy your final test. Well you win or fall to my sister. I hope you win, I just can't wait to fight you myself." She then walked over to the whole Chrono Dust was trapped in. She then waved her hand as she said "All most Chrono Dust my old champion. You are almost there." She then summoned a giant shadow mon to battle her champion. "Get as strong as you can my little pet." She then walked away as the knight screamed for help. She then changed the gel into an axe. She then walked into a portal made of Dark light.

In the void Davis and Angel looked at each other as she draw her staff. Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, Soloen and a betten Lumière. They all watched as Davis holding his sword in his right hand. He then said softly "Golden Digi-armor energize!" He was covered in golden light as his armor formed. Davis then got into his fighting stance. Lumière summoned Blue flame passing his

End of chapter 06

Extra chapter

The adventures of Izzy and Mimi

In the digi-world Mimi was sitting with Palmon and Tentomon. Izzy on the other hand was working one a new computer program. A program to find and capture Shadowmon this would allow all the digidestined and their digimon to battle them not just Light, Hope and Miracles. After all this work Izzy could not get the last part down. He need a crest of light or Miracles but the crest were destroyed and Gennai he has the crest of Miracles. Izzy then closed his laptop as he said "Tentomon it's time for use to leave. See you later Mimi, Palmon." Izzy started to walk away from his close friends. Mimi on the other hand said to Palmon "let's follow him ok Palmon. ;)" Palmon nodded as the followed the computer head.

About one hour later.

Izzy was standing in front of Gennai's house. Tentomon was just behind him. Izzy knowing Gennai was gone he had to summon the underwater house himself. Holding his Digivice in one hand he said "open sesame!" The house slowly started to rise has the water moved out the way for Gennai's home. Mimi was watching from behind a tree with Palmon. Mimi then out her hand on her Digivice as she said "ok let's get ready Palmon." As Mimi was about to walk over to Izzy a young blond haired woman was close behind she then looked up as she said "So this is where Daisuke's power comes from." She waved her hand out a brown haired angel appeared. She then turned to look over at Mimi looking mimi right in the eyes she said "Hello you must be one of the digidestined right my name is Lumière and this my angel is shining truth but we call her shin for short."

Mimi looked confused at the goddess she had only seen one but right there, another stood before her. Mimi got ready for a battle her Digivice glowing as Palmon took a step forward. Lumière smiled she then said "so you want a fight, ok you think I am faith right, oh well it's game time." She put her hand in the air as a bow made of pure light energy appeared in her hand. She then attacked Mimi Palmon jumping in the way.

Palmon digivolve to Togemon

The boxing cactus stood in front of Mimi as the goddess stopped. The goddess then draw her bow. *Needle spray* Lumière let go of the bow. She then using her speed blacked most of the needles. There was one it went through her leg. Lumière in anger started to control the plants around her and Mimi. They then attacked Togemon holding her in place. Lumière smiled as she readied her final attack. Mimi watching this screamed out "TOGEMON!" Tears filling her eyes as her digivices started to glow…

Togemon digivolve to Lillymon

Pushing herself out free from the plants Lillymon started to rush Lumière. Fast attacks but nothing was really hurting the goddess. Lillymon then did the only thing she could *Flower cannon*. Again the blast did nothing Lumière smiled as she charged Lillymon kicking her into the ground. She then readied her bow and fired at Mimi. Mimi was about to get hit by the light arrow only for MegaKabuterimon and Izzy to block the attack. Mimi looked at Izzy as she seen the look on his face. The rage flowing through Izzy scared her. Izzy then looked up at Lumière. MegaKabuterimon then ready to battle the goddess. Lumière smiled as MegaKabuterimon changed back into Tentomon. Izzy and Mimi were standing next to each other as Izzy said "Looks like this is it Mimi, I just want to tell you that, I love you." Mimi in that moment Mimi kissed Izzy lightly on the lips. There digivices started to glow, Palmon and Tentomon turned into data. This data traveled next to them as there digivice said "biomerge digivolution"

Tentomon digivolve to Emperor kabuterimon

Izzy and Tentomon fused together Golden armor appeared on him. His body was humanoid, his mask was shaped like a beetle. He then started to walk as two beetles started to fly around him. He then grabbed one. This beetle then changed into a sword. The second beetle landed on his shoulder. He then waved his hand in the air as the earth behind him falls to the ground.

Palmon digivolve to Rosemon Qween mode

Mimi and Palmon fused into one digimon. Her body was covered into red and pink. Her armor was made of green thorns. She then moved her left hand around as thorn whips appeared. She then attacked the air with a fast strike of her whip. She then smiled holding her right hand in the air. A golden light shone from her hand she then flipped back landing on the ground as a golden cape started to flow from her back.

The two mega level digimon looked up at the goddess as she draw her bow "Good job Digidestined but I still win!"

Izzy and Mimi were trying to work out what had happened They then started to hear there digimon talk. Telling them to attack the Goddess together. Mimi was the 1st to attack with a fast crack of her whip knocking the bow out of the goddess hand. Izzy then charged at the goddess swing his sword at her right hand. The goddess started to use her godly speed to dodge. Izzy was to slow for to attack her. Mimi then jumped over him flipping the beetle on his shoulder.

This send his armor away from Izzy. Under the armor was a blue and red beetle armor. He then charged at her again with a new attack. *Shocker slash* This attack made Izzy move about double his normal speed. Slashing the goddess sending her back into the water.

They watched as the goddess disappeared into nothing. Izzy and Mimi then smiled as they departed from there digimon. Izzy then looked at Mimi before kissing her one the leps. This kiss shocked Mimi but she was more then happy to continue showing her love for Izzy. Izzy's laptop sitting on a nearby rock as it glowed with a massage program 100% uploaded.

End of extra chapter 01

Next time the Battle between a goddess and her champion.

Davis in his golden form battles the goddess as his friends watch. Only no one knows that the goddess of darkness is watching in the shadows. This was the battle that will prove Davis is truly the goddess Champion. The digidestined we'll be watching the battle as Izzy and Mimi show the others the program Izzy made, this new power to fusion with one's Digimon will change the game. The goddess vs her champion will Davis pass this final test.


	7. The final trial

Chapter 7 The Final Trial…

Davis and Angel were ready to battle in the void. The goddess magic changed it into a coliseum like building. On the sidelines were his friends the digidestined and another goddess. Soloen smiled under his armor he then started walk onto the middle of the area. He then said in a strong booming voice "my lady are you ready to begin the test?"

Angel nodded as Blue flame shock her head saying "no!" In the angel language. Angel give her angel a little tap on the shoulder. She then said "let's end this let's show him how we feel."

Soloen looked with a smile before looking at Davis. Davis had a smile as he pointed the end of his blade at Angel. Davis then said "let's do this and when I win maybe we can all be friends right?"

Angel hooded as soloen waved his hands in the air "let the battle between goddess and champion begin as the digidestined and the goddess of light witness the battle. May both of you find your way, let the battle begin."

The knight disappeared into nothing as the two readied for battle. Davis holding his sword in hand was the first to strike. A fast lash of his blade aiming for Angel's head. Angel smiled not really thinking about the attack blocked it with her staff. She then kicked Davis in the gut. Davis then was sent about two feet back. She then ready to charge Davis with her staff. Davis flipped up from the ground grabbing her staff with his right hand. His body started to glow like when he battled Chrono dust. Davis then kicked Angel back. She was sent through the air back to where the battle begun. Davis smiled as he said "looks like I need to hold back a bit."

Angel enraged punched the ground. Blue Flame feeling the rage attacked Davis with her voice. As the sound wave hit Davis he was sent back into the edge of the arena. Angel then charged him with her staff in hand. She readied the blade to appear. Davis in the eage started to move out her way. She was angry and stronger then him so all he could do as move. Every attack she fired at him made him lose his footing.

Up on the sidelines the Digidestined were just confused why were they all teleported here. Izzy on his laptop started to send his program from before to Davis's D-3. He smiled as he turned to Mimi and said "I think Davis can win but he is going to need all are help. We need to give him the power of each of our chrast with it he can make him and Veemon combined into one digimon." Mimi nodded knowing what he was talking about. The others just looked at Izzy if he was mad. Kari was staring at the battle seeing Davis being pushed back. It was like he was watching a rabbit being chased by wolves. "Davis" She said softly. Tk hearing this put his hand on her shoulder and said "He can do this right lets believe in him ok." She nodded not really looking TK in the eyes. She had known what she had done. She had started this by toying with Davis. Her fear of losing her friend made her hate and reached in the worst why.

Back in the battle… Davis was still trying to stay out her way. Angel was to damn strong form him. Davis started to slow down, she then started smile as she said "Looks like you are giving up so soon." Davis looked back in anger as he charged at Angel "Digi armor energize!"

Davis covered himself in a burning fire ball as his armor appeared. He then spin around charging a small blast of fire. "Eat this Fire rocket!" Angel smiled as she flicked the attack back into the air. Without even a second to spare Davis charged kicking Angel in the chest. As Angel was sent flying into the air. Davis then smiled as he fired three fireballs for Angel. Angel trying to think what was happening kicked herself to the ground. The three balls of fire just missed her. She laughed as Davis looked on to her. He slowly walked over gaining speed with each step. Davis then closed his eyes as he said "let's shift it up… Digi armor energize... "

A ball of lightning appeared around Davis as his armor changed. He speed was now far better than before speed. A speed at made him as fast as a lightning bolt. Angel could not see him as he punched and kicked her over and over again. Weak attacks put plenty of them. The goddess watching said "looks like Daisuke is stronger without the holy sword. Maybe he could stop them without it." Angel smiled as he was about to punch her again only this time she kicked his hand back. She just put her staff in the center of his armor making it crack into under her strength. Davis was then sent back into the wall at his full speed.

Back with the Digidestined Tai was boiling with rage he just wanted to help Davis. Matt Screamed as grabbed his digivices ready to battle himself. Joe just started to standed up ready to save his friend. Sora holding her digivice about to scream out in anger. Mimi holding her digivice looked ready to battle herself. Izzy holding his laptop said "All most there just hang in there Davis." TK and Kari standing hand in hand as the others digimon started to get ready for battle behind them. Ken could feel every hit his best friend was taking and he wished he could fight alongside him. Yoile was just burning with anger knowing that she could not do a thing right now. Cody on the other hand screamed "Davis use my digi-eggs!" With Izzy and Joe nodding together.

Davis looked up at Cody as he smiled saying "You got it Cody." Davis started to stand as he said "Digi armor energize…" He started to be covered in yellow armor with drills appearing on his arms. Davis then smiled as he said "Gold Rush…" His drills then fired at Angel she tried to block the attack knocking her back. Davis looked at Angel fly back as he said "maybe it's time for a change Digi armor energize!" Gray armor appeared around Davis then started to hold his hands out as he said "Oxygen Torpedo!" Two torpedo's crashed into Angel but she just got back up with a smile. She then just smacked Davis around like a rag boil.

Back on the side Mimi and Sora put there hands on Yolie's shoulder as she said "borrow my power knucklehead!"

Davis nodded as he said "ok four eyes… Oxygen Torpedo!" Davis used this attack to keep Angel back as he changed again Digi armor energize!" A pink light started to glow around Davis as he punched the air. Armor started to form around him. He then faced Angel putting his left hand on his heart he said "feel the power of love…Tempest Wing!" Two red beams of light shot from Davis eyes sending Angel back. Davis then jumped to the left as he put his hand in the air. "Time for another form Digi armor energize!" Davis was then covered in green energy. His body started to get wrapped around by green plants. Davis started to spin his hand back as two shuriken's appeared in his hand. "Double Star!" The shuriken's just hit Angel in the aims. Blood started to drip from her hands as she ready for Davis next attack. Davis then kicked her two the ground with a heavy kick. As the goddess started to scream in pain. Davis was had won or at least he was thinking he one.

Angel laying on the ground started to push herself up. A strange figure from the other end of the area started to say "now this was what I was hoping for from you Davis. Come one give me a little more of this power you get from your friends." Angel charged back at Davis kicking him into the ground. Angel then summoned blue flame as she started to beat Davis over and over again. All she could say was "stay down Davis it's over I win!"

On the arena side lines TK was holding his D-3 out saying "Davis Take my power." Davis was then covered in a ball of yellow energy. This made Davis stand up pushing the goddess back. He then readied an attack. Two yellow wings appeared on Davis back as he ready an attack "Shooting Star!" Davis wings started to open wide as shooting stars started to rush Angel. Davis used this time to fly as high as he could. Wean he could not fly any more he started to dive boom Angel. He kicked the goddess with the full force of his attack. Angel screamed in pain but at the last second smacked Davis with a sound wave. Davis crashed on the ground as the armor disappeared. He was not moving, blood dripped from his body onto the ground.

On the side lines Kari holding her D-3 started to feel fear for her friend's life. Kari then started to run as she screamed "Leave him allow!" Her body started to glow as the barrier around the area shattered. Kari then looked at the digimon before they all jumped down to help Davis.

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Agumon warp digivolve to Wargraymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon

Tentomon super digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Palmon super digivolve to Lillymon

Biyomon super digivolve to Garudamon

Gomamon super digivolve to Zudomon

Patamon super digivolve to MagnaAngemon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

Angewomon grabbed Kari before she hit the ground below. The other digidestined were shocked but could not get through as the barrier reformed. Veemon ran over to Davis saying he name hoping he would get back up. Kari was beyond mad she had just made all of the digimon digivolve has far as they could. Raising her hand in the air all the digimon attacked Angel with everything they had. Angel just dodge most of the attacks. She then waved her hand in the air sending all the digimon back to there rooke forms. Angewomon was the only one not to change back she just attacked Angel over and over again.

Kari ran over to Davis putting her hand on his chest to see if he had a heart beat. The angel digimon batting the goddess. Kari started to say this over and over again "Davis get up, We need you to get up come one I need you to get up!" Kari started to glow as a strange shadow appeared around Davis and Kari. Nat-chan had appeared. She then said "together we will give him are strength." Davis then started to rise his body healing under the light of his two friends. Davis D-3 started to glow as it said "Download completed!" Kari started to step back as Nat-chan returned to Davis body. Davis then started to walk passed Kari holding his D-3 in hand.

Veemon looked at Davis as Davis said "let's end this Buddy!" Veemon nodded as he ran over to Davis. "Biomerge Digivolution" Veemon turned into energy, Davis then walked into the energy. Angel was finished battling the digimon before turning to Davis. She could see Davis and Veemon were slowly fusion into one being.

Veemon Biomerge Digivolution to UlforceVeedramon Miracle mode…

The Digimon formed was covered in golden armor with blue skin. He then started to walk forwarded. In his left and right hand he then started to draw two swords. He then started to charge at Angel. She readied for the attack only this time UlforceVeedramon just disappeared only to appear behind her. "I am not just your champion, Angel we are your equal." He then turned readying his final attack with a bang. *Ulforce Saber*

Angel holding her staff blocked the attack with all she had. UlforceVeedramon smacked into her staff as it snapped into. He then started to punch and kick Angel as hard as he could. *The Ray of Victory* Angel was then smacked into the ground covered in dust form the earth below. She just fell asleep after she hit the ground. Davis then smiled as him and Veemon separated back into their normal forms. Davis then started to fall to the ground. He was out of strength his body broken. The area started to change into the basic void. The digidestined and their digimon were standing together. As Soloen and Lumière used some low level magic to heal Davis and Angel. Izzy and Mimi just watched the second goddess like hawks just waiting for her to attack them.

End of chapter 7

Next time

The digidestined and the two goddess will have to all work together to stop the shadowmon form destroying Tokyo. The shadowmon seem to have a leader with them only this leader is not Chrono Dust but something with pure hatred for the digidestined. Can they face an old enemy with the help of the goddess or will they fall to the over welling Darkness.


	8. Old enemy new form

Chapter 08 old enemy, new form…

It's been two days since the final trial. Davis and the Digidestined have been training every day in the digiworld. Trying to find out how strong with really are with there new Biomerge form. Davis and Veemon were not too close to the team with Davis finding it hard to talk to both Kari and TK. After all that happened Davis knows that he could never really win Kari's heart. Ken and Wormmon were the only once to go over after all Ken wanted to find out what had really been going on. Davis and Veemon were just cutting down trees with simple attacks. As the last tree feil the two stopped with the goddess Lumière and Angel walked over to the two partners. They just smiled watching them training. Ken could not really say anything as angel said "Ken do you think he is getting any better or do you think he was the same as before?"

Ken looked back a Davis before seeing him holding both his sword and his crest. Ken then smiled before saying in a soft tone "he was always like this, even when I battled him and the others he was always the real threat. I think he change my life for the better, now he is nothing more than a fighter. He is less than what he was becomes before he was the hope in the darkness now he is just another tool for you right."

Angel looked down as she said "Davis is strange you say he is my tool but all I want is to save this world. All he wants is to make his dead happy. Faith is not just a goddess she is a monster." Ken looked away not really knowing what to say… only the worlds "who are you talking about who died."

Angel just walked at why as blue flame appeared the angel flapping her wings. She just looked over to Davis as of she was calling him. Ken then looked up at angel with serous glint to his eyes "OK that's it right there that winged woman. She looks at him with loving eyes. Why does she do that."

Angel did not say a word as yolie appeared she then said softly "you love him but he loves the one he lost right?" Showing her 1st digi-egg's symbol with Prue pride. The smile on Yoiles face shocked Angel to the core.

Angel then smiled as she said "yes I love him the way he smiles even when the world is about to end, he still has some cute attempts to win Kari's heart. I wish it was always me but no I am not like my mother who watched the love of her life from the gates of heaven. I can't even get him to believe me." At the end sadness could be heard in her voice.

All Ken could do was smile as he said "time is all you need, just giving him time." Yolie then did the same looking into her loved once eyes. She then give him a kiss as Angel smiled. She watched him train she if she could just stop time and live these moments forever.

In the dark world

Faith sitting on a throne of darkness smiled. She summoned her shadowmon before saying "this ends today you bring me the head of Davis motomiya or I destroy all of you myself."

The shadowmon left as a broken Chrono dust appeared. He was facing down to the earth. The goddess then started to sing softly. This made his wounds heal, his wounds heal, but his pride was destroyed by the shadowmon. Faith smiled as she said "your useless now it time for you both to die." she waved her right hand only for the knight to attack her with his sword. His armor started to change more with it getting more best like. Faith smiled as she pushed the blade back. With one soft move she kicked him into the ground below.

Faith smiling pushed herself of the throne. Slowly walking over to the her broken knight. She then put her foot on his head. Her cloves started to change from just a simple robe, to a golden armor, her foot started to lift as golden boots appeared, she waved her right hand as a gauntlet appeared. She then summoned more Shadowmon. Without a second thought she said "eat him the failure does not deserve to live." The shadowmon did as told. "My what a fun site to watch, I hope Daisuke will be more fun than little dust here."

She just walked away before opening a portal to the digital world. "Let's start this with a bang." She then started to walk into the portal her angel appearing on her back. Her long gray hair flowing as her golden wings flapped in the air. Faith looked back at her angel be for saying "let's end this golden radiance." Her angel nodded before flying through the portal.

Back with Davis and the others, they were just sitting watching the sky above them. Kari looked over at Davis trying to see if he would look back. He was just focused on the clouds in the sky. He just keeled seeing new images in the sky, one looked like magnamon another looked like Veemon. Davis started to jump up, walked away from his team. This made Tai and Matt start to walk over to there friend, only to be stopped Sora. Ken and Kari started to walk over to the there friend. Watching him as he said "Nat-chan I wish we could talk again. I wish I was this strong then, now all I have is one last question what if?"

Davis started to cry as he fell to the ground. He punched the ground trying to release some of his pent up rage. Cracks formed around him, the memories he made himself forget flooding back to him. In his anger he did not see Kari and Ken watching. With one move Davis summoned his sword. He then slashed the air copying the style of the golden Knight. Kari was about to say something as she was stopped by Ken shaking his head. He got ready to turn back only for kari to jump out. She then ran over to the gogglehead. It was then angel appeared. She held him close as tears falling from his eyes. He keeper saying how he let her die, how he failed someone he was growing to care about. She held him close saying "Davis I… we are hear for you. Just keep your head up and smile. Even wean the world is about to end I will be right by your side."

She then kissed him lightly on the lips, in shock he tried to push her away but all this did was make her push harder. When she stopped as she said softly "you're not alone so stop acting like you are Davis. I." She stopped herself only say "we're all here for you. So stop bottling it all up let out our feelings." She then kissed him again only this time Davis did not fight back. He just let her win.

Inside the gate of Destiny

Piedmon had battled his way to the top. Destroying other evil digimon absorbing their powers. He began to change moving beyond the mega level all the why to the a super ultimate form. He was curved in small chains. He started to draw two swords from his back.

ChaosPiedmon started swing his swords cutting that the gate. Pushing his power into his blade. All he said was "I will kill you digi brates!"

Back with Davis and Angel.

Davis was lying down as Angel put her head on his chest. She was happy in a strange why, It was as if she had removed herself from the pillar of gods. She just let herself become more human. The digidestined all started to walk over to Davis and Angel with their digimon close behind. Everybody just looked happy, they all know that there world was in danger but they were all together that's all that mattered. Even in the end they were friends and would fight for their world. As they stood next to one another as the sky started to turn black.

The digidestined all draw their digivices ready for the battle ahead of them. Davis draw his sword ready to battle. Angel creating a bow staff out of light. Lumière from about two miles away holding her Bow in hand. She then readied to fire the bow. The sky began to crack. The gate of Destiny had broken.

In the sky a new enemy was flying above group. He was holding two swords covered in chains and the body parts of dead digimon. Mad ChaosPiedmon, He then started to float down to the digidestined. He then smiled as he said "more of you to kill how much fun can I have with you all. Trump Sword"

Izzy and Mimi both nodded as they bio merged with their digimon to become Rosemon Qween mode and Emperor kabuterimon.

Kabuterimon blocked his attack with his armored form. Rosemon ran in for a rush attack. The super ultimate smiled as he flipped his sword around cutting Rosemon's whip in two. He then readied to attack Rosemon. As the blade came closers Sora and Joe started the Bio merge program.

Biyomon bio marge to Mystic Hououmon, A Sora and Biyomon became one into a new digimon covered in native american robes, two beautiful wings flowing behind her. With a wave of her hand she summoned a club. She then started to fly up into the air as her red hair started to flow back as a single golden fighter sit in her hair.

Gomamon bio marge to Thordra-mon, Joe and Gomamon fused into one. A red cap appeared on the back of this new Digimon's back. His hair started to flow back, as a sedramon's body became armor for him to wear. The digimon started to smile as he throw a golden slash into the air summoning the mighty Mjolnir.

Hououmon flying at sonic speed smacked ChaosPiedmon with her club. Will Thordramon slapped the hammar across ChaosPiedmon's back crashing him into the ground. ChaosPiedmon was not stopping aiming for Kari and TK. "Trump sword…"

Tai and Matt downloaded the bio merger program… Agumon and Gabumon changed into data before fusion with there tamers.

Gabumon bio marge to ZeedGarurumon The wolf digimon looked up at ChaosPiedmon as his back cannon appeared. He then charged the cannon firing right into ChaosPiedmon.

Agumon bio marge to Victorygreymon His yellow and gray armor appeared as he grabbed a silver sword. He started to aim for ChaosPiedmon with a strong slash.

ChaosPiedmon was sent back into the air. He just recovered as his time anger started to control him. "Trump tornado" Swords started to fly at all the digidestined, Kari and Tk started to Bio merger program.

Patamon Bio merger to Seraphimon King mode. This form looked just like a normal Seraphimon with a strange sword covered in a golden light. Seraphimon jumped back only for two lightning bolts to appear behind him. He then raised his hand only to summon "Final Excalibur..."

(This weapon comes form V-tamer manga's digimon called Dominimon)

Gatomon Bio marger to Ophanimon Falldown Mode. An Ophanimon holding a burning scythe. She just smiled swinging the blade covered and gain. As the heat started to rise as she started to run as ChaosPiedmon. Cutting and slashing the Super ultimate back. Ophanimon then started to throw the digimon into Seraphimon who slashed him in two. Only for ChaosPiedmon to reappear next again this time his body was more distorted with his data pouring from his body. ChaosPiedmon then started to slash at the Digimon hoping to kill them.

The rest of the digidestined just watched with Davis about to step up to the plate. He readied to jump as the sky started to crack. A giant tree shot from the earth below. The tree sent ChaosPiedmon back into the air with the digidestined. Angel looked with fear as she knows what was about to happen. She grabbed onto Davis hand as she started to cry through the fear.

Davis did not know what to do as a new portal appeared with a 3 year older goddess walking out. Her hair started to flow back. ChaosPiedmon started to fill with anger as he attacked the new girl. She just blocked the attack with a smile on her face. She then flicked her wrist as ChaosPiedmon changed into a rookie digimon named DemiDevimon. She then started to laugh as she picked up the small digimon. Holding a sword in her left hand she cut the skin clean from his body. The digimon's Data started to drip on to the ground below as she said "So are you all just going to watch or are we going to fight or are you just stand there and watch me end your world?"

Davis and Veemon got ready to fight as they felt some strange power coming from her. The other digidestined could see the golden light shining from both of them. Davis then started the Bio marger program as the tree started to grow around all the digidestined. Angel's fear was now in complete control as she said "yggdrasil is going to absorb the life from this world. It's all over now it's all happen again just like my world!"

End of chapter 09

Extra chapter 02

5 years ago on the goddess home world. Yggdrasil was the power source giving to and balance to the world. Three goddess watched the tree as the oldest said "don't you think it's weird at we all get are power from the one tree what would happen if one of use was to use it?" The youngest laughed as she summoned her bow "I think it would give the user a huge boost in power." The final goddess just started to hold her hand up his angel appeared behind her. She then smiled as she said "maybe we should ask mom?" They all nodded as they started to leave a man in a dark robe walked over. Time stopped around them as he waved his hand. He then said "you are the goddess of miracles. You hold the power to control Yggdrasil and end this universe. All I have to do is give you the right push." The man touched her four head as time returned to normal. The oldest goddess looked around as the man disappeared.

3 years later…

Their world was burning as the oldest goddess said "Ok little sister it's time for you to die." Faith kicked her sister to the ground as the blood dripped from her face. She just tried to get up her body broken under the battle she had just lived through. The girl said with what little energy was left in her body "Belle why?" The oldest goddess said with a smile "before you die say my new name is Faith." The younger goddess said "no I will never call you that you're my sister not his tool!" The oldest sister smiled as she said "My name is Faith no that slave name my father give me. Lina say my name." She was then about to kill Lina a as a light appeared knocking Faith back. She was then kicked back as a new goddess appeared. Holden a bow in her hand. She started use the trees and every plant around the world. The goddess then used the plants to hold Faith in places.

Lina was sent through a new portal made by this bow wielding goddess as she said "Belle I'll end this you just get out of here." Line started to hit the portal over and over again screaming her sister's name "Luma, Luma,Luna!" She just kept screaming as a man in golden armor appear saying "you are the angel of legend, come with me and I will help you save your world." The young goddess walked off with the golden knight. He looked down at her as he asked "what is your name little one?"

The 12 year old goddess looked up at the man tears balling from her eyes. She then said "you give me my new name Angel." She was no longer Lina she was now the goddess Angel.

Back in the other world as Luma and Faith battled to the death. Luma was no match for the goddess of miracles. Her body was beaten all she could do was run but were to where can you run wean your world is about to end? Luma closed her eyes ready for the killing blow. It was then her Angel appeared blocking the attack. Luma looked up to see her Angel shining cosmos block the attack with a portal. Angel was sucked in landing in a world of darkness. Luma laid on the ground crying through the pain and loss. She had just sent both of her sisters to worlds without a way to come home. She started to sing a song to heal her body from the pain.

In the digiworld

The digidestined shot a beam of light into the air to destroying Myotismon for good. This light became a beacon for the goddess of miracles and the goddess of light. Someone was always there watching from afar the goddess Angel. Watched from her home in the void with her golden knight Soloen.

The power to recreate a new Yggdrasil held in the children. The power now given to a world itself all it needs is someone to pervert someone to control it someone to become it.

End of extra chapter 2

Next time the battle begins… The digidestined will battle the shadow mon well Davis and the two goddess must try and stop Faith before her plain is complete. Can the stop the world tree yggdrasil from absorbing all the life from the real and digital worlds.


	9. The final battle…

The final battle…

Davis and Faith looked into each other's eyes as their inter power started to rise. Angel looked in fear as Davis started to walk followed by Veemon. The digidestined and their digimon watched as Davis and Veemon both started to glow a golden yellow. Faith smiled as she said "so your Daisuke you don't look like much. Maybe my little sister chose wrong. Oh and you even have her hear two, nice the three sisters are all back together. To bad I will kill them all here."

Davis looked at Veemon before saying "Let's end this quick no holding back we give it are all and stop her before she can hurt anyone else."

Veemon nodded as Davis pulled out his D-3 and said "Golden armor energize…" As Veemon started to digivolve to Magnamon Davis started to Bio-marge program.

Magnamon turned into data Davis held his left hand out as his body started to change. Change into UlforceVeedramon only this time is was covered in golden armor.

He did not draw his light sword as he smiled he just summoned the goddess sword. He ran at full speeds of right right at the goddess. Faith laughed blocked the attack with her right hand. She just punched him with her left hand. UlforceVeedramon started to glow as he cut her left hand with his right hand. Faith was then sent flying back with UlforceVeedramon firing his strongest attack right for her "Magna V Force!" She blast hit Faith knocking her out the air.

The mega level digimon was readying a second attack as Faith launched a counter attack. Flipping for the ground taking not taking a single bit of damage. She just said "cute, how strong are you Daisuke. You're nowhere near strong enough or have the experience to take me down. Then again I love how you keep trying." She waved her right hand in the air making a light shield.

"Magna blast" the mega level fired a beam of light. The force of the blast smashed the light shield. With the last of the golden Digi eggs energy Davis and veemon draw there beam sword. A smile appeared on Davis face as he using the force of the blade to cut Faith into. Next shocked everyone Faith had changed into 20 pit sized copies. They then swarmed the mega. Every hit was like being hit by a wargreymon.

Davis and veemon felt the power of the goddess was unreal. There was no why davis and veemon could win. They were overpowered by the goddess strongest attack. She smiled as she sings "Miracles vs Miracles and the digidestined was finished." His body and veemon's broken, no longer able to hold the form. They changed back to their normal forms. Faith walked over to Davis as she lifted him with a basic spell. She said "watch as all your friends die Daisuke-kun. How should I do it fast or slow?"

Davis using what little strength he had left pushed himself to grab the sword of the goddess from the void. He pushed all his power into a slash at the goddess right hand. Only for her to move saying "so slowly I'll start with you digimon." She then said a word in the language of the angels. Veemon's body was ripped into data. Davis screamed as his digimon was destroyed before his eyes. Tears started to drip from his eyes as he attacked Faith with new strength from the void. The goddess was sent flying into the world tree. A crack was sent through the tree as veemon's digi-egg formed next to him.

Davis eyes were filled with a strange darkness. It was like the old man had said to him the darkness would save them all. With his heart full of rage, He attack the goddess over and let over again. He hoped this would defeat the goddess. Every punch and kick was aimed to knock her deeper into the world tree. Angel and the digidestined watched they felt the anger coming from Davis. It was strange this new power. It was as if everything he had was put into this form.

Faith could not take much more power from this form. She was about to lose her control and the battle. Davis keeper pushing more power out till his body got to its limit. He could not hold this power he was about to die just from the output. He was not the digidestined to stop her. He was to weak even with the power of miracles. Davis was just giving his all. It was never enough, for Kari it was never enough, Nat-chan die because he was not strong enough and now he was not strong enough to save everyone. Davis screamed as he fell to the ground. Faith smiles as she used her healing song. She then looked into Davis eyes as she said "it was never Enough, right you could never save the ones you love. I know that feeling very well, I will make you just like me my new dark Knight."

Faith then smiled before attacking the other digidestined. Kari smiled as she said "I'll stop you!" Kari started to glow like before on this time her power was aimed at something. She could not even think about anything thing else it was to end her life. Faith laughed as she blasted Kari back. Then started to beat them one by one. Laughing as she went. Till only Angel and Lumiere were. Angel charged at Faith holding her bow staff in hand. Smacking the goddess back. Not a single second pasted as Lumiere charged for Davis. She then did what she always had planed. With the song of her mother and father. She used all of the power of yggdrasil. She sent a shockwave through the multiverse.

Some time later

Davis was lying in his room. Veemon woke up seeing his best friend just lying there. Davis did not know what had happened but he was sent somewhere it was like his home but something was wrong. His clock was stuck at 10 AM, his TV had round one flashing over there screen. Davis smiled before summoning his sword. He looked at Veemon before saying "Looks like we better find out what's going on right?"

Veemon nodded jumping on Davis shoulder. Davis then started to walk out his room only to be covered by a ice blue light. A strange feminine voice could be heard in the air as it said "Round One the Princess of the cold VS the golden radiance! Let the goddess of Miracles shine on you today!"

Davis started to leave his home to walk on the main street as he seen a girl in the road. She was standing wearing some old school like dress, her hair was short and a light purple. She looked at Davis with ice cooled eyes, she then moved her hand in the air before saying in a cold voice "Time to freeze..."

Ice started to cover the area as Davis said "god damn it this again, Veemon Digi-armor energize!" Veemon jumped of Davis shoulder as he digivolved to his armored form Flamedramon...

Ice vs Fire Let the battle begin…

End of Beyond the Digital world…

I hope you all enjoyed this story arc and I have a new story planned called the beyonder games…

In a new world called battle world made ween 8 realitys were fused into one. Now the heroes of old our gone scattered around battle world… can the ever find away to put them back or will Faith control their worlds forever…

Fate and Miracles they go hand in hand but which is one your side…


End file.
